


Renegades

by bonegraveyard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I need supporting characters for this story haha, This isn't an alternate universe but people who should be dead are alive lmao, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonegraveyard/pseuds/bonegraveyard
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong, you stumbled into Bobby Singer's living room bruised and bloody. Lucky for you, he had company.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 50
Kudos: 128





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> hi, y'all! so i wrote this as a one shot, but it turned out to be more than that, so let me know in the comments if you'd like me to continue this story :)

You grew in the life, both parents hunters, their parents hunters, and so on. Both sides of your family had generations upon generations of history in the hunting community, but you were never close to any relatives apart from your mom and dad. And of course, Bobby Singer.

Bobby had saved you countless times from both monsters and humans, and tonight was no different. You stumbled into his house bruised and bloody after a ghoul hunt gone wrong. You'd been badly hurt, so much so Bobby almost drove you to the ER, but you didn’t exactly have time to spare. Lucky for you, Bobby had a couple of friends over at his house, you’d never seen them, but then again, you were half dead when you walked into the living room that night. 

Weeks passed and you were good as new, still bruised and had a couple more extra cuts than you’d prefer, but you were standing. During those weeks, you’d come to know the strangers that helped save your life a little more, they were called Sam and Dean Winchester. You’d heard their father’s name, John, sometimes when your parents talked about other hunters, but you’d never really cared. 

Out of the two brothers, you had grown closer to Sam, not that you were BBFs, but the big guy always seemed to understand you, especially since you were both college dropouts. Dean, well… he was a completely different story. You couldn’t quite read the man and it bugged you, you’d always been very perceptive, you could spot a lie before it even happened. But with Dean? You were at lost. 

But damn had you _seen_ Dean. 

He was everything you dreamed of in a man, and then some. He exuded charm like it was nobody’s business and was a hell of a shot. It also didn’t hurt that he was hot as hell and all you wanted to do was climb him like a tree. 

After two months passed, you were ready to hit the road again, so you asked Sam to help you find a case. 

“Hey, what about this one,” Sam said, “Three couples murdered in mysterious circumstances, all in the same stretch of road.” 

You looked up from your laptop with interest. 

“What are you thinking? Angry ghost?” 

“Could be, the article doesn’t go into detail on the deaths, but looks like nothing too gruesome.” 

“They’re all dead, that’s gruesome ‘nough for me, kid.” Bobby said coming into the living room of with three beers. 

You both chuckled at his remark and continued reading your screens. 

“What, you already looking for another case, boy?” 

“It’s for me, actually” You said taking a sip from your bottle. 

Bobby gave you a look and you knew what was coming. 

“You can’t go out huntin’ again, YN, it’s too soon.” 

“Bobby. We’ve talked about this, you can’t keep me here forever.” 

“I might as well try, kiddo.” 

You sighed and sat next to Bobby. 

“I know you worry, and I know I scared the crap out of you last time,” You said and smiled at him, “But, you know I gotta go out there again.” 

Bobby took a sip from his beer and looked down. He knew. He knew you were raised a hunter by your parents, and that was all you had. But he also knew he had promised your mom he would take care of you no matter what. 

“Alright, you can go,” Bobby said, and you smiled, “But you have to go with the boys.” 

You were about to argue when Dean walked in, black t-shirt clinging to his sweaty torso after working on the Impala for hours under the sun. His biceps bulging out of the short sleeves. 

_He must be wearing a size too small, right?_

You realized you were staring and took a sip from your beer to pretend you hadn’t, but Sam was looking at you with funny eyes. 

“Where are we going? Supply run?” Dean said while wiping oil from his hands on a cloth. 

_I wonder how those hands would feel running up my thighs… Stop, YN, fo-cus._

“No, you’re going with YN on her next case.” Bobby said. 

Dean looked at Sam and he looked back with a shrug. 

“We’re not babysitters, Bobby.” 

“I’m not a baby!” You yelled, maybe a bit too loud, and stood up, “I can take care of myself alone! I’m a grown ass woman, I even grew boobs and all!” 

You weren’t sure if that last part was directed at Dean or Bobby, probably both… right? For emphasis? 

The three men looked at you before Bobby spoke. 

“I know you are a grown ass woman, YN,” he said, “But you’ve been out of the game for over two months, kid.” 

You knew that. You knew you were probably a little rusty, but you didn’t need Dean to know that. 

“I’ve been practicing my shot outside, you know.” You said almost with a pout. 

Dean smiled a little at it behind his beer, not that you noticed. 

“Come on, YN, it’ll be fun.” Sam said smiling and avoiding Dean’s stare. 

“Sammy…” 

“Then it’s decided, you three kids are going together.” Bobby said before Dean could finish and gave him a glare. 

Dean’s eyes went wide open and raised his hands in defeat. 

“Fine, she’ll come with us.” 

“Excuse me, you are coming with me.” You said. 

“Bossy much?” Dean shot back with a smirk. 

_Fuck_

*** 

“So, where are we going again?” Dean said while packing his duffel bag. 

“Small town in Minnesota,” Sam replied. “Couples dying in strange circumstances.” 

“Funky enough for us?” 

“Looks like it, YN gathered some research about the town, but she couldn’t find anything specific online. We’re going to have to do some research when we get there.” 

Dean looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. 

“So… you and YN, huh?” 

“What? It-It’s not what you think.” 

“Oh, come on, Sammy, don’t lie to me.” 

“We’re just good friends, Dean. She dropped out of college, I dropped out of college,” Sam gesturing with his hands, “We just have stuff in common.” 

“Uh huh” Dean said with a smirk. 

“Besides, I think she’s into someone.” Sam replied and walked out of their room. 

*** 

You were finishing folding your last laundry batch when there was a knock on your door. 

“Hey, come in.” 

Sam walked in and sat on the edge of your bed. 

“So, I hope you aren’t mad at me for agreeing with Bobby.” He said with half a smile. 

“Nah,” You said and chuckled. “I don’t mind it as much as you think.” 

That got Sam to raise both eyebrows. 

“You don’t mind that Bobby was almost treating you like a child?” 

“I mean, yeah, it pissed me off a little,” You said while folding your last t-shirt. “But I also know he made a promise to my mom, and I don’t have the heart to say no to him after that.” 

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, pondering if it was a good time to ask more about your mom, especially since you barely talked about her, or your past in general. 

“Hey, Sammy, we’re living in 5.” Dean’s deep voice said from the other side of the hallway. 

"Duty calls." He said 

You smiled at him before he walked out and finished packing your last bag before going downstairs. 

“Alright, boys, take care,” Bobby said. “And you better look after YN.” 

“Bobby, stop.” You said kind of embarrassed. 

Dean grinned and nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Bobby, we’ll bring the lady back without a scratch.” 

You rolled your eyes at him and looked back at Bobby. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” 

“Just go, YN.” Bobby said and gave you a hug. 

You walked out and headed straight to your car before Dean’s hand was on you. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Dean said. 

“Going to my car? How else do you think I’m getting my ass to Minnesota.” 

He let go of your arm and rolled his eyes. 

“Just come with us, it’ll be easier and less suspicious.” He said putting his bag in the trunk. 

“Yeah, YN,” Sam said, “Just ride with us and we’ll drop you back here when we’re done.” 

You took a second to think about it. While you did want to ride in Dean’s car and spend a little more time with him, you also didn’t want to be stuck in an awkward and car-less situation if this whole collaboration went south. You looked back and forth to your car before putting your bags in the Impala’s trunk with a sigh, your tank top riding up your back as you bent forward to make space for them. 

“So, you got boobs _and_ an ass, huh?” Dean whispered as he casually closed the trunk with a smirk. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._


	2. The Start of Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on your first case back after your attack and you agreed with Bobby that you'd take the Winchesters as back up. What could go wrong?

The ride to Aurora, Minnesota had been tedious to say the least. The backseat of the Impala was comfortable, but not as good as your newly installed driver’s seat and it was starting to hurt your back.

“Can we make a stop to eat?” You said stretching out, your crop top riding up your belly. 

Dean caught himself staring at you through the rearview mirror and cleared his throat when Sam rolled his eyes at him. 

“We’re almost there, princess.” 

You shot a glare at the pet name. 

“Yeah, well, at least this princess has good and comfortable seats in her car.” 

Dean looked at you offended, and Sam just laughed. 

“Don’t listen to her, Baby,” Dean cooed at his car, petting the wheel. 

You rolled your eyes with a chuckle and tried to sit on a different position while you looked out to the scenery. 

*** 

Dean parked the Impala as soon as he spotted a diner and you sighed in relief. 

“You gonna complain all day there, princess?” 

“You gonna give me a massage?” You shot back without thinking. 

Dean stood there in silence trying to come up with a witty remark. 

“Cat stole your tongue?” 

Sam snorted and walked into the diner, you followed him and laughed at Dean as you passed him. 

“Welcome to Aurora!” The waitress said in a way too cheery tone as soon as she saw Dean. 

“Damn right.” He replied with his classic charming smile. 

You tried to ignore the exchange and focused on the menu, you hand clenching your phone maybe a little too tightly. 

“I want the special of the day,” Sam said, “And a glass of water.” 

“I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries and orange juice.” You said and shot the waitress a not-so-subtle glare. 

She would’ve noticed if she hadn’t been undressing Dean with her mind. 

“I’ll have the same as her, just change the juice for a beer, sweetheart.” Dean winked. 

The waitress kept eye-fucking him before she turned around and walked away with a smile. 

“Dean,” Sam said feeling you uncomfortable. “Focus.” 

“I am focused, Sammy!” Dean replied still looking at the waitress’ ass. 

You rolled your eyes. 

“Anyway, the road where all the deaths have been happening is just 15 minutes away from the other side of town.” You said looking down at the notes you had in your tablet. 

“We could check into the motel we saw a few blocks from here and then head out.” Sam said. 

“Can’t it wait for tomorrow?” Dean said raising his eyebrows playfully, “It’s already 5pm, guys, and we’ve been driving for hours.” 

Of course, he wanted the night free, probably to sleep with that waitress. 

“If you’re tired, Sam and I can go check out the road while you sleep.” You shot. 

“Nobody said nothing about sleeping, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

The waitress cut the tension between you two by bringing your food and casually slipped her number under Dean’s hand. 

“See? No sleep, sweetheart.” Dean said raising the small piece of paper in his hand with a grin. 

You rolled your eyes and focused on your food. 

This was going to be a long hunt. 

*** 

You didn’t know how you’d start liking Dean so much, you didn’t even spend that much time with him. Most of your days at Bobby’s, after you were strong enough to stand up that is, were spent either at the makeshift shooting range Bobby had in his backyard or with Sam, talking over whatever was on your minds, sometimes both at the same time. It bugged you how quickly Dean got under your skin. It bugged you even more Dean seemed to have no interest of getting under you. 

You’d always been capable of managing your feelings, especially knowing how dangerous attachments can be when you’re a hunter. But falling for Dean had been easy. He always had that charming smile plastered on his face, and witty remarks and sarcastic jokes coming out of his lips 24/7, even at the most inappropriate times, which always pulled a chuckle from you. 

You knew you were hot, alright? Yes, you didn’t have a skinny pair of long legs and a flat tummy, but you were hot. Your curves showed where the extra fries had gone after a rough hunt, and where the muscle had built from all the vampire slaying and demon killing. You’d also picked up a couple of tricks from your time in college and had knowledge of things most hunters didn’t. Plus, you had a killer sense of humor and an amazing capacity for sarcasm. So why Dean couldn’t look at you the same way he looked at that waitress? Did he find you annoying? Ugly? Too complicated? 

You were pulled from your thoughts when Sam came into the room with a couple of sodas and snacks he picked from the vending machine outside the motel room. 

“Here, some fuel for the evening.” 

“Sam, it’s only like, a 45-minute scout of the place.” You chucked. 

He shrugged and picked up his phone. 

“You guys leaving?” Dean said coming out of the bathroom, damp chest glistening under the yellow lights of the cheap motel room. 

_Oh shit._

It took all your will power to not look at him for more than a second, your body wanted to turn and look and him, your mind knew better, but your cheeks completely gave you away. 

“Yeah,” You said casually, almost running towards the door. “Don’t wait up.” 

_Dumbass. Of course, he’s not waiting up, he’s going out to fuck that waitress._

Dean noticed your blush and cockily ran his hand up his wet hair, the hold on the towel covering his lower body loosening in his hand revealing the spot beneath his navel. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you, sweetheart?” 

“Don’t call me that.” You said and left the room forgetting your bag. 

*** 

You and Sam walked your way over to the seemingly haunted road. Since all the couples had been killed in their cars, it felt smart to walk in. Plus, Dean had taken the Impala to his “date”. 

“So…” Sam said halfway into the walk. 

Oh, shit, he knows. 

“So…” You echoed. 

Sam gave you a look and smiled. 

“You know, you have a good poker face, it took me a second to actually see through it.” 

You ducked your head and smiled. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sam.” 

“Yeah, right,” he chucked, “As if you weren’t ready to jump Dean back in the motel.” 

You laughed nervously and took a deep breath before looking at the road ahead. 

“Look, that’s our spot.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and you smirked at him before walking faster towards the curve of the road you were looking for. 

“So, the newspaper said that in July of 1974 a couple went down this road after they had an argument.” Sam said examining the iron rail that had been put around the cliff a little after that incident. 

“They were in their car, right?” 

“Yeah, the guy was jealous, thought his girlfriend was cheating on him, and drove them down this cliff.” 

You made a face as you looked down and shivered. 

“So, we got any names?” 

“Sarah McLeod and Mark Samuels,” Sam said looking further into the road. 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming up.” 

“But, because it was such a hit on the community back then, they were buried in unmarked graves.” 

“What?” You huffed and rubbed the bridge of your nose. 

“Something about not wanting people disturbing Mark’s grave or somethin’” 

“Oh, how thoughtful.” You said sarcastically. 

“Fortunately for us,” Sam continued. “The cemetery here is pretty small, the population is under two thousand after all.” 

You perked up at that. 

“Okay, so we find Mark’s bones, salt him, burn him, and the population of this town doesn’t go spiraling down.” 

Sam nodded and smiled. 

“We should call Dean, tell him to meet us at the cemetery, even if it’s small, still a lot of ground to cover for just the two of us.” He said. 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna stay another night in this town.” 

*** 

Dean cursed as he got off the Impala at the entrance of the cemetery. 

“Couldn’t this wait, Sammy?” 

“We got an unmarked graved, Dean.” He said handing him a shovel. 

“Fine, whatever.” He huffed, “Let’s get over this.” 

You spent the next two hours digging up all the unmarked graves in the cemetery, luckily for you there were only about 50. 

“How many assholes died in this town that they had to put so many unmarked graves?” You complained. 

Sam laughed at that “At least they’re all in the same part of the cementery” He said and continued to dig yet another grave. 

“Oh, come on, Dean,” you teased. “Don’t look so sad, I’m sure you can get your dick wet in the next town or two.” 

Dean glared at you and your heart skipped a beat. 

_Oh, god, he looks SO good like that… his arms bulging under his t-shirt, his sweat running down his neck…_

Sam cleared his throat when he caught you staring and you blushed, your hands quickly picking up the shovel again to help him dig. 

After a couple more graves you finally found Mark’s bones. 

“Fucking finally.” You said sitting down to drink water, some of it spilling down the corners of your mouth and down your neck. 

Dean was about to say something, but breathed out when he saw you, tight jeans snugging your hips, that damn crop top raising up your torso again, you had cut out the sleeves, so he could see a peak of your bralette as you raised your arm to wipe some dirt off your face. 

“What?” You said feeling a little self-conscious. 

“Nothin’, just enjoying the view.” He grinned. 

“Can we please get this done.” Sam said. 

You chuckled and picked up the salt from your bag, Dean picked up his matches and gasoline. 

After the bones burned and the fire died you all jumped back to the Impala to head back to the motel. 

“Look at that, it’s right after midnight,” Dean said with a smirk. “Maybe I can still call… Melissa? I’m pretty sure that’s her name.” 

You rolled your eyes and looked out the window, for a boring small town in Minnesota, the night sky was beautiful. 

“Let’s just go to the motel, get cleaned and hit the road, Dean.” Sam said annoyed. “The job is done.” 

“Yes, please.” You said. “You have to drive me back to Bobby’s so I can pick up my car and hit the road.” 

You could’ve sworn Dean looked kind of sad in the rearview mirror when you reminded him that you had to go back. But it probably was just a play of reflections, right? 

“I wish you could stay with us for a couple more hunts, YN.” Sam said turning his body to you from the front seat. 

“It’s been fun, Sam.” You said with a smile. “But I doubt Mr I’m-not-a-babysitter here wouldn’t agree with you.” 

Sam looked at Dean as he tried to ignore the obvious request from his brother. 

He couldn’t say you hadn’t been useful. You had done most of the research and paperwork with Sam, which meant he didn’t. Plus, you had a tablet, a laptop and cash, things theyi could use often. And of course, there was the obvious and most important reason why he did want to bring you along to more cases: you were different. 

While he’d had affairs with other hunters in the past, they didn’t stick around. Even with Jo, with whom he’d had a complicated, but honest relationship that never got beyond a kiss, he knew they wouldn’t last, they wanted different things, and love wasn’t enough. Not in this life. So, when you came around, he couldn’t pinpoint why he always found himself gravitating towards you. Maybe it was that you shared the same sarcastic humor, or that you and Sam got along so well, and you seemed to genuinely care for his brother. Either way, he enjoyed your company more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. 

“So?” Sam said after Dean hadn’t answer for almost a full minute. 

“I don’t know, Sammy.” He said hesitantly. “I’m pretty sure YN has her own rhythm and doesn’t want us to mess up with that.” 

_Damn him, throwing the ball into your court again._

This time Sam turned to you, giving you the puppy eyes he’d used before to get things from you. 

“That’s not fair, Sam.” You said sternly as you would to a dog. 

Sam smiled hopefully, but before you could answer you saw a line of police cars driving past you at full speed. 

“What the hell?” You said and looked out your window. 

“They’re going towards the haunted road.” Dean said and quickly made a U-turn to follow. 

“But we burned the bones,” You said looking for your fake FBI badge and trying to clean yourself to look more the part. 

“Well, I guess this is more complicated than that, sweetheart.” 

*** 

You arrived at the crime scene right after the police, the officers were still in the process of collecting evidence and taking photos when you saw the sheriff. 

“Sheriff Smith,” Dean said. “I see we got another one.” 

The sheriff nodded and then looked at you. 

“I’m supervisory special agent Bay,” You said shaking his hand. “The Bureau sent me to collaborate with my colleagues here since the case seems to be more complex than we originally thought.” 

Dean and Sam smiled at how easily you’d lied. 

“Yes, our supervisor thought a fresh set of eyes could help catch whoever is responsible.” Sam said very formally. 

“Well, we’re at a dead end here, so I’ll accept all the help we can get.” The sheriff said before walking you towards the wrecked car. 

“So, it’s the same as the other couples?” Dean asked looking inside the bloody car. 

“Yes, car wrecked with no marks of any accident, and a bloody scene inside.” The sheriff answered. 

“Is this a couple as well? Were they married, engaged or something?” You asked looking at your notes from the previous cases. 

“Justin and Linda Matheson. Recently engaged.” 

“Did you know if they had an argument or any kind of trouble recently?” 

“Not that I know of, but you should come by the station, some of my men were close to Justin.” The sheriff said before he walked away to sign some papers. 

You walked around the car and noticed some weird black marks on the side where the impact seemed to have happen. 

“What is it?” Sam asked 

“There seem to be black marks on this side,” You said taking a photo with your phone. “Like if a black car had hit it at high speed.” 

That caught the brothers’ attention and they looked for other black marks around the car. 

“But there’s no black car around and with this type of hit, both cars would’ve been wrecked.” Dean said looking around the road as if trying to find something. 

“Yeah, well maybe it wasn’t Mark after all.” 

*** 

You drove back to the motel in silence, all of you concerned you missed something. 

“Maybe it was her?” Sam asked suddenly. “Maybe she drove them down the road.” 

“But she was cremated, her ashes were scattered on the town lake.” You said defeated. 

“We’re missing something.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sam replied frustrated as you arrived at the motel. 

You all entered your room and you went straight to the shower, you needed to get all the dirt and sweat off your body before bed. After your shower you walked back into the room and found both boys sprawled out, each in one bed and you sighed, you hadn’t talked to them about sleeping arrangements. You went to wake Sam first, but you looked at how little space there was next to him and decided it was best to share a bed with Dean, he was shorter and probably wouldn’t take that much space. 

_That was the only logical answer, right?_

So, you went to wake up Dean, but froze when you realized he was sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers. 

“Uhh, Dean? Are you awake?” You said quietly. 

He only grunted in response and that made you second guess your decision to sleep on his bed. 

“Dean, can I sleep here with you? Sam is all sprawled out on the other bed and I can’t move him.” You said nervously. 

Without opening his eyes, Dean rolled over to one side of the bed and padded the free space next to him. 

“Thanks.” You said with a smile and laid under the covers on the edge of the bed, your back to Dean. 

It was a full minute before you felt a hand on your hip. It was Dean. 

“Hey, come here, you’re going to fall off.” He said with a sleepy voice and pulled you closer with his arm around your waist. 

You froze when you felt his chest against your back, and he must have felt it because he chuckled. 

“I won’t bite you, promise.” He joked and left his arm draped over you. 

You chuckled and relaxed into his arms a little. 

“No unwanted funny business.” You said looking back at him. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” Dean replied with his eyes half open and a smile before he went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! as always, feedback is highly appreciated since it's my first time writing after years of not doing so!


	3. In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up next to Dean and things got that much more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm officially changing the rating of this fic to Explicit due to this chapter. but don't get to excited, the reader isn't sleeping with Dean just yet. sorry.

You slowly woke up to a dark room. 4:50 am according to the old clock on your bedside table. You shifted a little to get the sheets off you when you felt a heavy arm pull you closer to the center of the bed.

_Oh, right._

You froze when your brain caught up with your sleeping situation and tried to control your breathing, you heart starting to race when you realized your top had risen to your chest and Dean’s arm was under it. 

Dean was a hot furnace behind you, his body was heavy and nice and warm against your back. You could feel his soft breathing behind your neck, his calloused hand lightly touching your skin. You wondered what it would be to wake up like this every day, you hadn’t had this kind of morning in a long time. 

“Stop.” Dean’s raspy voice said pulling you from your thoughts. 

“W-What?” You answered pretended to be half asleep. 

“I can hear you thinking all the way from here.” He said and pulled you closer with his arm. 

“I-I’m not,” You replied, hoping to fool him with your ‘sleepy’ voice. “I wasn’t thinking about anything.” 

Dean chuckled at that and turned on his back, his arm releasing you as he rubbed his eyes and stretched a little under the sheets, leaving you with an odd feeling. 

“What time is it?” 

“5 am.” 

Dean groaned and sat up shaking his head. 

“Might as well wake up now,” He said and stretched out his arms, his back and neck creaking. 

“Old back, huh?” You teased. 

“Shut up.” He said with a smile. 

“Come here.” You said sitting on your knees. 

He shot you a suspicious look and sat at the edge of the bed, his back to you. You rubbed your hands and then started massaging his shoulders, your thumbs pressing down on the tight muscles. 

“Woah, yeah that feels nice.” Dean said with a sigh. 

You smiled and continued pressing down the spot where his neck met his shoulders, and then moved up to the base of his skull, rubbing your fingers in small circles around the back of his neck. You could feel Dean melting under your hands, his body was limp, and his head had fallen forward. 

“Oh, that feels so good, YN.” Dean said with a raspy, bedroom voice. 

_Jesus. Christ._

You tried to ignore how Dean’s voice made you feel, especially how he’d said your name almost moaning. Your hands we still working on him, but your mind was racing with thoughts. 

_Gosh, he’s so wide… I wonder what it’d feel to have all this weight on top._

You heard someone clearing their throat from the other side of the room and you realized Sam was awake. 

“Uh, get a room, you guys.” He said half annoyed. 

“Sorry, Sam,” You said embarrassed. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Dean grunted when you pressed the spot right behind his ear and that made you stop, your hands falling to your sides as you sat far on you side of the bed, hoping he wouldn’t notice your flushed cheeks. 

“Why you stop?” Dean said turning to you. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Sam said from his bed, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Mornin’, Sammy.” 

You sat in silence for what felt hours until Sam mercifully broke it. 

“Anyway, I’m going for a run before we start with more research.” He said and went straight to the bathroom. 

You grabbed your phone to try to look occupied, but Dean didn’t seem to get it at all. 

“Thank you.” He said laying next to you on his side, a wide smile on his face. 

_Damn, that freaking smile._

“Don’t worry about it,” You said trying to sound nonchalant. “It was nothing.” 

“You kidding? I haven’t had a massage that good in years.” 

You chuckled. “Sure, Dean.” 

“Come on, I’m serious.” 

“You’re just saying it to make me feel good.” 

“I am trying to make you feel good, alright,” He said with that charming grin you’d seen him flash multiple times. “Maybe I gotta do something else if that ain’t working.” 

Your heart was racing for real now. _Was Dean Winchester flirting with you on his bed at 5 am?_

You were about to answer when Sam came out of the bathroom and gave you both a look. 

“I’ll be back in an hour. I’ll text you for breakfast.” He said and left as quickly as he could, obviously trying to avoid whatever was happening with you and his brother. 

You watched Sam leave and sat in silence again. You felt as if your heart was going to pop out of your chest. Dean was so close to you, you were still looking at your phone screen, but you could feel his eyes on you. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped, unsure of what to say exactly. 

“I’m hitting the shower,” He said. “Sam always gets mad if I take one when he gets back from his run.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Your said still looking at your phone, which was stupidly set on your alarm clock. 

As soon as Dean closed the bathroom door you breathed out, your heart still beating crazily fast and your mind racing with thoughts. 

_What the hell had just happened?_

Sure, it wasn’t the first time Dean had flirted with you, but it felt _different_. He had looked at you with eyes you couldn’t figure out and you could’ve sworn he hesitated to say something right before getting up to take a shower. Dean Winchester? Hesitating to say something to a girl? No way, right? 

You were pulled from your thoughts when Dean came out of the shower. He was still wet, and his towel was wrapped low on his hips, his dirty blonde hair spiked up. 

“Seeing something you like?” He said with a smirk when he caught you staring. 

You were thankful the lights were still off in the room, otherwise he would’ve seen you blushing like a 15-year-old girl. 

“Not really.” You said trying to play it cool and stood up to get your bags. 

Dean looked at you puzzled, almost hurt that you hadn’t flirt back as usual. 

“My time for a shower.” You said and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. 

You took your time, wanting to cool off a little from all that had happened with Dean. You were still confused and to be honest horny, so you figured you’d might as well take care of that. You took advantage of the tub and laid back on the cold surface, you placed one of your legs up on the edge and the other one flat on the bottom of the tub. You let the water fall down your neck and chest, your hands softly massaging your breasts as you closed your eyes, wishing it was Dean’s hands on your skin. 

You could head Dean’s movements in the other room, he was probably dressed by now, barefoot as he liked to be right after a shower. But you imagined him _naked_ , though. His strong back muscles moving as he rummaged through his duffel, his large hands grabbing fistfuls of clothing, and his cock getting hard after that hot, relaxing shower. 

You changed the removable shower head to the high pressure setting and slowly moved it down your body, your head resting back on the hard tub edge. With one hand, you teased your cunt, spreading your folds with one finger as the other hand held the shower head on your inner thigh. You bit your lower lip to keep quiet as you moved the shower head over to your clit, your fingers pulling back the hood over it to expose the sensitive skin. You wouldn’t last long, you knew exactly what you liked and how you liked it, so you focused your thoughts on _Dean_. 

You focused on how amazing his chest had felt pressed up against your back earlier. His strong arm securing you close to his body. His broad hand just barely touching you tits under your top. You softly moaned Dean’s name, making sure it was low enough to keep it only to yourself, and you let go. You felt that warmth pooled in your belly spread quickly all over your body as you rode your orgasm, your cunt twitching and your hands shaking trying to keep the pressure on your clit. 

You took a minute to recover, your eyes slightly opened and your body limp on the tub until you heard someone knocking. 

“YN? You okay in there?” 

_Damn it, Dean._

“Yeah, almost done.” You said and got off the tub. 

“Sammy wants to know what you want for breakfast.” 

You dried yourself quickly and put on some panties and a big tee before opening the door. 

Dean’s eyes ran up and down your body, focusing on your legs as soon as you came out of the bathroom. 

“Waffles and black coffee.” You said and walked towards the bed. 

“Uhh, got it. Waffles and coffee.” Dean said before texting Sam, shifting to the small table on the other side of the room. 

You sat down on the bed and dried your hair with the towel for a couple of minutes before Sam came back with breakfast and what looked like a pile of old books. 

“I thought you went for a run.” You said pointing at the books. 

“I did. And then went by the library, it was across the street I was running on.” 

You smiled and walked towards him to give him a couple of pads on his chest. 

“You’re great, you know that?” 

He chuckled and Dean cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, some bread got stuck, you know?” He said pointing at his throat. 

You rolled your eyes and sat down to have your waffles and coffee. 

“I’m going to shower and then we can tackle these books together.” Sam said leaving to the bathroom. 

For the third time that morning, you and Dean were left alone in silence. You grabbed a book and mindlessly started to look through it as you ate trying to relieve some of the tension. 

“So, you and Sam, huh?” 

You looked up from the book and raised an eyebrow. 

“Me and Sam what?” 

“You know.” Dean said trying to articulate moving his fork back and forth. 

“We’re just friends, Dean.” You said closing the book. 

“Don’t seem like that.” He said taking another bit of his pie. 

“Well, we’re just that.” You replied finishing your waffles. “So, don’t worry, I’m not taking your brother away from you” You joked. 

Dean snorted. “That’s not what I meant.” 

You both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Sam walked out of the shower. Dean immediately looked away and continued eating. You, however, were left with a weird feeling. 

“So, these books are all town history records from that side of town, the one adjacent to the road.” Sam said and sat between you two. 

“Alright, so what are we looking for?” You asked. 

“Well, anything about Samuels.” Dean answered grabbing a book. 

“Welcome to book club hour.” You announced jokingly and started with one the books. 

You were probably reading for a good hour when you found what seemed to be a lead. 

“Hey, I think I got something.” You said sitting up. 

“What it is.” 

“Well, it’s not about Samuels, but it’s about Paul Marner… why does that name sound familiar?” You said and started looking at the files you got from the police station. 

The Winchesters were looking at you confused as you opened every file you had. 

“You wanna share with the class?” Dean said. 

“Here it is.” You replied walking back to the table and giving them the file, pointing at a name. 

“Leo Marner, he was the sheriff when Sarah McLeod and Mark Samuels died.” Sam said reading from the file. 

“Why is that important.” Dean said looking at you. 

“Paul Marner is Leo’s son, and Sarah’s half-brother.” You said looking at your book. “According to these records, Paul ditched town the day after Sarah and Mark died, didn’t even attend the funeral.” 

“They had a bad relationship, so what?” Dean kept pushing. 

You rolled your eyes and showed him a picture of Paul and his black car. 

“These records also say that a few months after he skipped town, he came back and drove himself over the same stretch of road.” 

That got both brothers raising their eyebrows. 

“Okay, so what? Half-brother went crazy after she died and decided to join her in the afterlife?” Dean said. 

“Or maybe, Paul was involved in Sarah’s death and the guilt got the best of him.” You said confidently. 

“That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?” 

“Look at his car, black. Same as the marks we found on the last car, remember?” You said drinking some of your coffee. “Besides, why would he kill himself after Sarah died if he didn’t even attend his funeral? That’s gotta be guilt.” 

“She’s got a point, Dean.” Sam said. “And his father was the new sheriff in town, maybe he didn’t want any scandal around his family right after he got the job.” 

“Okay, so Paul ran Mark and Sarah’s car over the edge of the road, skipped town because daddy said so, and then came back a few months later to off himself on the same road?” 

You nodded. “He probably figured that Mark was hitting Sarah and thought that the only way of keeping her safe was to kill him. But he didn’t know she was in the car that night.” 

“How do you know he was hitting her?” Sam asked curious. 

“Look at the pictures of them from the news reports. She looks distant from him, and is holding her arm in a weird way, as if she was limping on that side.” You said pointing at the newspaper clipping in the book. 

“That son of a bitch.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, well, he may have been an abusive bastard, but he isn’t doing the killing.” You said frustrated. 

“It’s the half-brother.” Sam said. “He’s killing couples that seem to have some sort of issue.” 

“That’s my best bet.” You replied. 

“Well, so then we gotta find his bones and burn them.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, sounds like it.” 

*** 

After breakfast, you decided it was better to wait until it was dark to go dig Paul’s grave. In the meantime, you were parked in the Impala near the road to make sure no other couple was killed. 

“Wait, you took down a whole nest of vamps by yourself?” Dean asked surprised. 

“Yeah, I was supposed to go in with a couple of other hunters, but they got wasted so I had to go in alone.” 

“I don’t know if that’s stupid or brave.” 

“Probably both.” You said smiling. 

Sam and Dean chuckled and offered you another cup of coffee. 

“So, what did you go to college for? I mean, what major.” Dean asked. 

“History, with a minor in psychology.” You replied casually. “But you know, I never really got those.” 

Both brothers knew already you’d been to college after your mom was killed on the job, but you hadn’t really shared any detail on why you went to college. Or why you’d left. 

“I went to college for 2 years. I was beginning my third when my classmate got killed by a poltergeist.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam said with sad eyes. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really know the guy, but I took it as a sign from my mom, God or whatever,” You said finishing your coffee. “After I closed that case, I packed and hit the road again. Never looked back.” 

Dean was looking at you through the rearview mirror, his eyes expressing an emotion you couldn’t quite pinpoint again. 

“When was this?” He asked. 

“Almost 5 years ago,” You answered. “October 3rd, 2007.” 

You continued talking about your lives and old cases, sometimes bragging a little about some of your wins. You learned more details about Sam and Dean going to hell, and that they had an angel as a BFF. 

“Wait, you said angel?” 

“Yeah, his name is Cas.” Dean said. “He’s been kinda busy, but we should introduce you two soon.” 

“Gotta see it to believe it.” You joked. 

“He’s… interesting.” Sam added. 

“Give him more credit, Sammy.” Dean said. “He’s been through a lot.” 

Sam was about to reply when you saw a car with a couple drive by and stop right at the curve. 

“That can’t be good.” You said and pulled your shotgun from your bag before stepping out of the car. 

Sam and Dean followed your lead and you all walked slowly towards the car, trying to figure out what was going on inside until you hear a scream. 

“Oh shit.” 

You three bolted to the front of the car and saw Paul’s ghost appear next to the driver’s door. The couple looked terrified and tried to open the doors, but they wouldn’t unlock. You shot the ghost and quickly opened the side door. 

“Come on, get out quick.” Dean said helping the man as you reached out to the woman. 

“What the hell was that?!” They asked and you all looked at each other. 

“It was a ghost.” Dean said plainly. 

“What?! Are you insane?!” The woman yelled. 

“No, okay? So just stay away from this stretch of road and walk back to town.” Dean replied frustrated. 

“Please, you have to trust us, alright?” Sam said to the couple. 

“We’re going to take care of this and then you can leave, okay?” You said to the woman. “But for now, it’s safer for you to stay out of the car and walk back to town.” 

The couple was still confused and scared when you heard scratching noises coming from the side of the car. That’s when you saw the black markings appearing on the white paint. 

“Fuck.” You said and pointed your shotgun at the car. 

“You gotta go, okay? Now!” Sam yelled. 

The couple was about to protest again when Paul’s ghost appeared behind you and threw you against the open door of the car, your head hitting the edge cracking your skin open. 

“YN!” Dean yelled and shot at the ghost. 

“I-I’m fine.” You said as he helped you get up. 

“We gotta find the bones, Dean.” Sam said. 

“I know, Sam.” He said walking you back to the Impala. “We’ll get YN to the motel and then we’ll go to the cemetery.” 

“What? No.” You protested. 

“YN, you’re hurt.” He said. 

“It’s just a scratch, I’ve been hurt worse.” 

Dean rubbed his hand on his face and sighed. 

“Fine, but you gotta be more careful.” 

“I am careful.” 

“We need to find a way to keep more cars from coming this way.” Sam said. 

“I got some crime scene tape in my bag, give me a minute.” You said and rummaged in your backpack. 

“Here, let’s just hang this from those two trees.” You said pointing at the tall trees across from each other by the road. 

Dean drove to the cemetery as fast as he could and got you there in under 10 minutes. You split to find the grave and Sam found it first. Dean and Sam took turns to dig while you kept watch in case the ghost came to you. 

“Okay, I think I hit the coffin.” Dean said wiping some sweat off his forehead. 

_Damn, he looks so hot… NOT NOW, YN, you’re going to get us all killed!_

You felt a rush of cold air go through you and next thing you knew the ghost was flying you over to a tree. Sam tried shooting the ghost, but his shotgun was flying across the air before he could. 

“YN!” Dean shouted. 

“Dean, hurry up!” Sam said and tossed him the salt and gas to torch the bones. 

The ghost was focused on you and he grabbed you by the neck before reaching inside your chest with his other hand. The burning sensation made you scream in pain and you felt you were going to pass out from it. But fortunately, Dean took care of the bones quickly enough and before you got really hurt, you saw the ghost flame out in front of you. 

“YN!” Sam yelled running towards you, Dean right behind him. 

“Hey, YN.” Dean said kneeling next to you and holding you close. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“My chest was almost ripped out, but yeah,” You said breathlessly. “I’m cool.” 

You all laughed, and they helped you stand up. Dean offered to carry you to the Impala, but you smacked his arm and refused. 

"I’m fine, you jackass.” 

“You’re fine, alright.” Dean flirted and winked at you as he checked our ass out when you were picking your shotgun from the ground. 

You rolled your eyes and smacked him again before turning to Sam, who was clearly uncomfortable again. 

“Sorry Sam, your brother is Hornypants McHorny and can’t keep it together.” 

Sam laughed and Dean just scoffed as you walked back to the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! i appreciate the kudos and comments!


	4. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys hit the road again. Are you going to Bobby's to pick up your car or are you still riding the Impala?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries lol this chapter is full on fluff and some angst, enjoy!

You decided to spend the night in town just in case, plus you’d already pay for the room.

“We hit the road first thing tomorrow.” Dean said kicking his boots. 

“To where?” Sam said getting his clothes to take a shower. 

There was a silence between you and both brothers turned to you. 

“What?” You tried to play it cool, fully knowing what they were asking. 

“Oh, come on. You know what.” Dean said taking his jeans off, the knees ripping more at the edges. 

“Can we talk about this in the morning?” You said taking your boots off, being awake since 5am was starting to creep on you. 

“Nope.” Dean said and lingered on the ‘P’. “You gotta let us know now, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me that, Dean.” You said with a sigh and got under the sheets, your body immediately relaxing against the crappy motel mattress. 

“Just say you don’t want to come with us and be over it, YN.” Dean said and rolled his eyes. 

You looked at him surprised. Did he really think you wanted to go solo? Or did _he_ want you gone so bad he was playing you? 

“Dean,” Sam said and looked at you apologetically. “We could really use your help, YN.” 

“We’re fine, Sammy.” 

This time you rolled your eyes and turned off your lamp. 

“Just let me sleep on it, alright?” You said to Dean annoyed. “I’ll let you know first thing.” 

And with that you laid on your side facing the door, your back to Dean. 

“Fine.” Dean said and laid with his back to you too. 

Sam shook his head and went to the bathroom to take his shower and sleep a couple of hours. 

Even if the room was dark and the soft sounds of the shower were calming, you could hardly put your mind at ease. You had too many questions about Dean and your relationship with him. Ever since you met him, he’d flirt with you here and there, even bought you drinks that time you all went out when you were still recovering at Bobby’s. He was always thoughtful and seemed to genuinely enjoy your company. But then he was an ass just like he had been a few moments ago. Pushing you to decide when he already seemed to know what he wanted. And it was _not_ you. 

_What’s his problem?_

You were still in your thoughts when you felt an arm wrap around your waist and then move down to your hips and thighs. 

“Dean…?” You said quietly. “What are you doing?” 

You felt his hand linger on the curve of your hip. “Tucking you in, it’s kinda cold.” He whispered in your ear before he rolled onto his back and away from you. 

You didn’t know what to say or think or do. There he was again being thoughtful and nice to you. Taking care of you when you were too wrapped in your head to do so yourself. 

“T-Thanks” You said after a few moments. 

“Uh huh.” Dean hummed. 

You doubted it for a moment, but then turned your body to look at him. 

And he was already looking at you. 

Despite the darkness, you could see the green specks on his eyes. The freckles on his upper cheeks and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes framed those pretty hazel and green eyes so nicely you didn’t want to look away. You felt a feather-like touch over the back of your hand, but you didn’t dare look down. 

_Was it just a coincidence or was he trying to touch you?_

You were about to say something when Sam came out of the bathroom and the moment was gone. You looked away from Dean’s eyes and laid on your back trying to catch your breath. What you didn’t see was Dean’s eyes still on you. Still staring at how beautifully the bathroom light shone on your profile, accentuating your plump lips, the lips he so much wanted to kiss without really knowing why. 

“I’m glad you made up.” Sam said and smiled at you both. 

“Uh, yeah.” You replied nervously and smiled back. 

“So, does that mean you’re coming?” He asked hopeful. 

You chuckled and turned to Dean, his eyes still fixated on you and sighed. “Yeah, I’m coming with you.” 

*** 

Your phone ringing ‘7 Rings’ woke you suddenly. 4:30am. Who the hell calls at 4 in the morning? You quickly answered to keep the loud music from waking the boys, but you were too late. 

“B-Bobby?” You said sleepily. “Is everything alright?” 

The boys looked at you concerned when they heard Bobby’s name and you looked back at them with a shrug. 

_“Are you still with the boys?”_

“Yeah. We were sleeping, by the way.” You said sarcastically. 

_“A bunch of Sleeping Beauties.”_ Bobby said. 

“Yeah, real beautiful at 4 in the morning after 3 hours of sleep.” You replied. 

“Bed hair is hot.” Dean said with a grin that made you roll your eyes. 

_“What?”_ Bobby asked and you cleared your throat. 

“Nothing, Bobby. What’s wrong.” You said and punched Dean on the arm. 

You could hear Bobby rolling his eyes. _“Anyway, kid. I gotcha a case.”_

You sighed and turned on your lamp for that. 

“You’re on speaker, Bobby.” You said and put your phone in front of you. 

_“Rise and shine, kids. I got an active vampire nest in Wyoming, a few hours outside of Laramie.”_

“Oh, super.” Dean said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“How many?” Sam asked already standing up to get dressed. 

_“My source is saying about 5, could be more.”_ Bobby said. 

“Alright, we’re on it.” Dean said and stood up looking for his jeans. 

“Thanks, Bobby.” You said with a smile at the phone. “I’ll call you when we get there.” 

_"Alright, kid.”_ He said. _“You better be keeping your hands to yourself, Dean.”_

You rolled your eyes at that and looked at Dean. He smirked and winked at you. 

“Don’t worry, Bobby.” He replied. “We’re even sleeping with a bridge of pillows between us.” 

_“W-What?!”_

“Don’t listen to him, Bobby.” You said and threw your pillow at Dean. “I’ll talk to you soon!” 

You hung up before Bobby could reply and shot a glare at Dean, Sam was laughing and shaking his head as he packed. 

“What was _that_ for?!” 

“Relax, sweetheart.” He said pulling his t-shirt off to change. “Just joking.” 

_Oh man, calling me that and pulling your t-shirt off is not fair._

“Yeah, right.” You said and went to your bags to look for clean clothes. “And, don’t call me that.” 

“Why?” Dean finally asked, after you’d tell him not to call you that about a dozen times. 

You froze, you didn’t expect him to ask that. 

“Uhh, I have a name, you know.” You said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, we all do.” Dean said. “And we also got nicknames.” 

“’Sweetheart’ is barely a nickname, Dean.” You said and picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. 

“Of course it’s a nickname.” 

You turned to him. “It’s a pet name.” 

Dean raised his eyebrow playfully and you knew you’d given him the answer he wanted. 

“Shut up.” You said and turned to the bathroom to change. 

Dean chucked and Sam looked at him knowing exactly what his brother was doing. 

You took off your dirty clothes from the previous night and hit the shower, deciding on a cold one to wake you up. After quickly scrubbing your body with the cheap soap, you came out of the shower to realize you’d forgotten to bring a clean bra. You cursed under your breath and bit your lower lip thinking about what to do. You could ask the boys to go through your underwear bag and look for a bralette, or you could just fly braless. You weren’t ready for Dean to see all your panties, so you decided to go braless and confidently walked out of the bathroom. 

“YN, what do you want for breakf-“ Dean cut off when he saw you come out. 

You looked at him confused and then realized that your nipples were hard from your cold shower and absolutely showing under your white tee. You took a breath and chuckled. 

“What, you’ve never seen women’s nipples before, Dean?” 

Sam snorted at the obvious joke and Dean just cleared his throat. 

“Of course, I have.” He said and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, well my nipples and I would like waffles and coffee for breakfast.” You said walking by him with your bags. “Because that’s what you meant to ask, right?” 

Sam laughed and Dean shot him a look before walking out of the room with his duffel. 

“Hurry up and check out,” Dean said closing the trunk of the Impala. “I’ll get breakfast.” 

“K, babe.” You said jokingly with the sweetest voice you could pull off. 

Two could play at the pet name game. 

You could’ve sworn Dean’s ears went red when you called him ‘babe’, but you told yourself it was just the poor morning light. 

“Is ‘babe’ a nickname or a pet name too?” Sam teased as you walked to the front desk. 

“Shut up, Sam.” You said and smiled. “I’m just giving him some of his own medicine.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sam said with his classic ‘yeah, sure’ tone and gave the manager the keys. 

*** 

You’d been driving for about 5 hours when you felt your stomach growl. 

“Uhh, can we stop for food?” You asked. 

“Sorry, we’re at least a few more hours away from the next anything.” Dean said and looked at you flop down to the backseat of them Impala through the rearview mirror. 

“It’s fine.” You said with a pout. 

“Here.” Dean said and pulled a chocolate bar from inside his jacket. “It’ll help until we can stop for food.” 

You immediately brightened up at the sight of chocolate and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you!” You said and ripped the package open. 

He laughed and Sam just looked at you amused. 

“You want some, Sam?” You asked offering the bar. 

“No, don’t worry.” He said. 

You grabbed a big piece of chocolate and put it to Dean’s lips. “Here.” 

He licked his lips and took the chocolate between them, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. 

“It’s really good, where you get it?” You asked not noticing his blush. 

“The corner store outside of the motel.” He replied with a smile. 

He was so happy about you sharing chocolate with him in that manner and bless his heart, but he was fully oblivious to the reason why. 

“Let me know if you want me to drive.” Sam said after a few minutes and covered his face with his flannel to sleep. 

You laid back on the backseat, head against one door and legs up against the other with your phone in your hands. 

“Bobby seems to really care about you,” Dean started. “How did you meet?” 

You sat up and rested your elbows on the front seat, your face close to Dean’s. 

“My parents and Bobby were good friends.” You said. “After my dad was killed, he kind of took on the responsibility of raising me along with my mom.” 

Dean only listened to you and nodded. 

“My parents met on a hunt, both were raised in the life. When they found out my mom was pregnant with me, they decided to quit.” You told him. “But I guess their past caught up with them and they had to hit the road again when I was about 5.” 

Dean kept driving and listening closely to your story, giving you knowing looks and smiles here and there. 

“At first, they were just moving around, finding odd jobs and helping others with lore, not really hunting, you know. Playing defensively, I guess.” You said with a shrug. “But then, when I was 8 my dad got killed by a demon.” 

You looked down and took a breath. You barely remembered your dad, but it still hurt. All you had were pieces of happy memories that were fading more and more as the years went by. Dean put his right hand on yours and you held it, his touch grounding you. 

“After that, it was just me and my mom and she started hunting again.” You said and moved your hand to rest on Dean’s shoulder, his hand still intertwined with yours. “She taught me everything I know.” 

You smiled at the memories that flashed in your mind. Your mom building that makeshift shooting range at Bobby’s for you to practice. You and your mom having your first beer together at Ellen’s. You and your mom on your first hunt together as a team. 

Dean tightened his fingers against yours slightly and that brought you back to reality. 

“Anyway, I started hunting with her when I turned 15, she wouldn’t let me go out there with her until, and I quote, ‘could hold down a beer without throwing up’” 

Dean and you laughed, and he turned to look at you, his eyes were soft, and you could see he was relaxed. 

“It took you until you were 15 to hold down a beer?” Dean teased and you punched his arm playfully. 

“Like I was saying.” You continued. “I hunted with her for about 3 years and then, well you know how it goes.” You said sadly. 

“I’m sorry, YN.” Dean said. 

“It was a wendigo case. We got bad intel.” You said dryly. “A friend of hers told us it was one wendigo in this national park, but there were two.” 

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew what it was losing someone close on the job. Hell, he had lost too many close people to the job and he understood your anger and pain. 

“We took care of the first one and when we were getting the victim that was still alive out of the cave, the second one attacked us.” You said, you voice shaking a little at the memory. 

Dean held your hand tighter and pulled it to his cheek, resting it on it. 

“It got me first.” You said. “It was seconds away from ripping me to shreds when my mom shot it in the back, it must have been all her ammo because next thing I know the son of a bitch was lounging at her and I didn’t hear any more shots.” 

You closed your eyes and rested your forehead on your other arm, tears pooling on both your eyes. Dean must have noticed because he pulled over and got off the driver’s seat to sit next to you. 

“Hey, I got you.” He said and held both your hands in his. “I’m sorry, YN. I really am.” 

You nodded and wiped away the salty tears with the back of your hand. “I’m fine.” 

Dean looked at you with sadness in his eyes and wrapped his arms around you, his chin resting on top of your head. “Yes, you’re okay. I’ve got you. Everything’s okay.” 

You let yourself relax in his embrace and took a deep breath. Whiskey, leather and soap. That’s what Dean smelled like and it was the most comforting scent in the world. 

“Thank you, Dean.” You said pulling away slightly. 

He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. “Anytime, sweet-“ He stopped himself from saying the nickname and you chuckled. 

“It’s fine, you can call me that.” You said. “But if you call me that, you can’t call your hookups that.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Possessive much?” He teased. 

You punched his chest slightly and shook your head. “Shut up.” 

His smile grew wider when he saw you were blushing, and he kissed your forehead again. 

“Alright.” He said. “Won’t call anyone else that.” 

You gazed into his eyes looking for some sort of joke or sarcasm, but you couldn’t find any. You only saw his beautiful green eyes starting back at you earnestly. 

“Deal.” 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u again for reading! let me know if you liked this chapter!


	5. Knight in Shining Black Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys tackle your next case, a vampire nest. Of course, Dean and you flirt a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, i hope you enjoy it!

At the 10-hour mark of the drive to Wyoming Dean decided to take a nap and let Sam drive the rest of the way.

“You can take the backseat here,” You said. “I’ll keep Sam company.” 

“Don’t worry, YN.” Sam replied waving his hand. “You should sleep some too.” 

“Nah.” You said with a smile. “Just park over so we can change seats.” 

You came out of the backseat and stretched your arms over your head with a grunt, these long drives weren’t doing your back any favors. Dean did the same, but kept his eyes fixed on you. 

“What?” You asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Nothin’, sweetheart.” Dean said with a smirk. 

You rolled your eyes and pointed at the open backseat. “Just get in there before Sam yells at us.” 

“I heard that!” Sam said loudly from the driver’s seat. “Hurry up.” 

You both laughed at Sam and got in the car quickly to continue the drive. 

You drove in silence for the next half hour until Sam looked at you curiously. 

“What?” You asked. 

“Nothing.” He said. “It’s just that you didn’t tell Dean to not call you ‘sweetheart’ this last time.” 

You snorted. “That was like half an hour ago, Sam.” 

“So, you really didn’t tell him to stop calling you that.” Sam said with a smirk. 

_Goddamit._

“Shut up, Sam.” You said shaking your head. “I’m not going to spend all my energy telling your brother what not to do.” 

“Uh huh, that’s why.” Sam teased. 

“Again, shut up, Winchester.” You shot back and smacked his arm playfully. 

You laughed for a few moments and then he continued. 

“I’m really glad you came along, YN.” 

“Oh, stop it.” You said. “You Winchesters are not that bad anyway.” 

“Hey!” Sam said and put his hand on his chest looking hurt. 

“Besides, a nest of 5-plus vampires is not an easy case.” 

“If I recall correctly, you took a nest alone back in the day.” 

“Yeah, well I’m getting old, Sam.” You joked. 

“Or maybe, just maybe,” Sam said looking at you. “It’s something else…?” 

You rolled your eyes and looked back at Dean to make sure he was sleeping. 

_Gosh, even asleep he’s so cute… he’s been sleeping so little, I can tell by the dark circles under his eyes. I wish I could take some of that pressure off his shoulders, help him somehow…_

“Ahem…” Sam interrupted your thoughts and you turned back to look at him. 

“There’s no other reason, Sam.” You said. “Just… I don’t know I guess I missed having someone to talk to.” 

Sam looked at you understanding what you meant and nodded. 

“When I started hunting alone, right after my mom got killed… I missed her so much, you know?” You said with a sad smile. “Her company, most of all. Having someone to talk to when I drove. Someone to come home to, even if we were at crappy motels all the time.” 

“Yeah, I get it.” Sam said and paused for a moment. “Dean and I, we’ve had issues in the past.” 

“No kidding.” You joked fully knowing the whole demon’s blood deal and how Dean sold his soul for Sam. 

“Yeah, well, we split up many times.” Sam continued. “I won’t say that it wasn’t what I wanted… but I did miss the son of a bitch.” 

You chuckled. “I’m sure he missed you too.” 

“Yeah.” 

You continued driving in silence until you saw a ‘Welcome to Wyoming’ sign by the road. 

“I guess we’re close, we should wake Dean.” You said. 

“No, that’s fine. Let him sleep a bit more.” Sam said looking at Dean on the rearview mirror. 

You nodded and looked back at Dean, his face covered by the flannel you’d left on the backseat hours ago. 

“So…” Sam started, and you knew what he wanted to talk about. 

“You don’t know how to quit, do ya, Sam?” 

He laughed and shook his head. “I guess not.” 

You sighed and looked down. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“How about the truth?” Sam said. “I’ve seen you two dance around each other for months, YN.” 

You rolled your eyes and looked at him. “Everybody flirts, Sam. It’s nothing.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam said with his annoying tone and you shook your head. 

“I’m serious.” You replied and took a breath. “Besides, Dean is not the shy type, and he hasn’t made a move, so.” 

Sam looked at you and smirked. “So, you do like him.” 

Your cheeks and ears turned a bright pink and you just rolled your eyes. “Shut up, Sam.” 

“I knew it.” He said with a winning expression. 

“Fuck you, Winchester.” 

He laughed and continued looking at the road. “Just tell him.” 

You looked at him as if he’d suggested closing a deal with a demon. “You really don’t know me at all if you think that’s going to happen.” 

“Come on, YN.” Sam said. “I’m sure he feels the same way.” 

You stopped at that and looked at Sam. 

“You’re wrong.” 

“Why? You’re one of the most badass hunters we’ve worked with.” He said. “Plus, you're crazy smart and pretty attractive.” 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Shut up.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Sam replied. “I’m serious. You know stuff regular hunters don’t. You’re a hell of a shot and can probably kick Dean’s ass in a heartbeat.” 

You laughed and looked at him with a smile. “Thanks for the ego boost, Sam.” 

“Just tell him, YN.” 

“Nope, not happening, Sam.” You said. “I’m not going to turn the only good partnership I’ve had since my mom into an awkward chick-flick featuring my unrequited feelings for your brother.” 

Sam’s eyes opened wide and he turned to you. “Feelings?” 

_Oh fuck._

You felt your cheeks warming again and you sighed in defeat. “Yeah, yeah. Now shut up, Sam.” 

“But-“ 

“Shut up or I’ll kick your ass.” 

Sam considered pushing it further, but he decided against it and shook his head. “You’re wrong, YN.” 

“Yeah, okay, what’s new.” 

*** 

You reached the town next to the forest where Bobby had told you the latest attacks had happened, and you woke up Dean when you parked at the motel. 

“Rise and shine, Dean-o!” You said loudly, almost on his face. 

Dean grunted and pulled your flannel off his face. 

“Sam’s getting our room, help me bring all the bags in.” You said and got off the front seat. 

Dean made a face before slowly exiting the backseat, his back clearly disagreeing. 

“You’re going to have to give me one of those massages, sweetheart.” He said with a smirk. 

You grinned back and picked your last bag. “Maybe I will.” 

_Good one, YN._

“This motel has a couple of laundromat units around back.” Sam said once you three were settled in the room. 

“Great.” You said picking your ‘dirty clothes’ bag. “I’ll be back.” 

“You wouldn’t be interested in doing my laundry, would ya?” Dean said with a charming smile. 

“That’s low, Dean, even for you, babe.” You joked and left the room with some quarters. 

Dean sighed and laid back on the bed to watch some TV. 

“Really?” Sam said from the other bed. 

“What?” Dean said focused on the infomercial running. 

“You call her ‘sweetheart’ and she calls you ‘babe’?” Sam replied with his arms crossed. 

“Nicknames, Sam. We’ve talked about this already.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Don’t ‘yeah, sure’ me.” Dean said making a face. 

“Yeah, sure.” Sam said again to annoy him. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up to pick up a beer from the table. “Don’t be a dick.” He said. 

“I’m not being a dick, Dean.” Sam said. “Just asking the obvious.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean replied drinking his beer. 

“Really, Dean?” Sam said sitting up. “Not even a day ago she was constantly telling you to not call her ‘sweetheart’ and now suddenly she’s letting you and she’s calling you ‘babe’?” 

Dean was silent for a moment, not really knowing how to answer. 

“I guess she likes it now.” Dean finally said with a smile. 

Sam rolled his eyes and sat next to his brother. 

“You like _her_.” 

Dean almost spit out his beer and looked at Sam with wide eyes. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.” 

“Oh, come on, Dean.” He replied and opened his own beer. “You’ve been flirting with her for months.” 

“I flirt with everyone.” Dean shot back raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, and you usually sleep with them within the next 24 hours. But not with YN.” Sam argued back. 

Dean had no response again and Sam knew he’d won. 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean said and stood from the chair to lay on the bed again. 

“Just admit it, Dean.” Sam teased. “You like her and you don’t know what to do about it.” 

“I said shut your pie hole, Sammy.” Dean said. 

“Just tell her, Dean.” 

“Sammy…” Dean said with an annoyed voice. “Drop it.” 

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Why do you have to make it so difficult for yourself.” 

“What?” Dean said confused. 

“You never allow yourself to get attached.” Sam said walking towards the bed to sit next to Dean. 

“Maybe it’s because all our friends are dead?” Dean said loudly. 

“We all knew that’s one of the dangers of this job, Dean. It’s not like you pulled the trigger.” Sam said looking at his brother. 

“We can’t get attached to anyone, Sam. You know that.” Dean replied and stood up again. 

“We are attached to each other. And Bobby.” Sam argued. 

“That’s different, Sam. We’re blood, family.” 

“Then, we are also attached to Ellen and Jo.” 

“That’s-“ 

“Different?” Sam finished Dean’s sentence. 

“Yeah.” 

“No, it’s not. YN is as much family as Ellen and Jo. And she’s like Bobby’s daughter.” Sam said 

“Just drop it, Sam.” Dean said and finished his beer. 

Sam was about to continue when you came in with a bag of burritos and coffee. 

“I brought dinner!” You announced but stopped when you saw Dean and Sam looking at you. “Did-Did I interrupt something?” 

“No.” Dean said dryly and grabbed another beer. 

“No, YN.” Sam said and smiled. “What did you get?” 

“Burritos and beers.” You said setting the bags on the table. 

“Thanks.” Sam replied. 

You walked to Dean with a small paper bag and smiled. “And pie for you.” 

Dean lightened up at that and smiled widely. “Apple?” He asked hopeful. 

“Is there any another type?” You joked. 

He kissed your cheek and you felt your heart flutter. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. You're the best.” 

_Damn it._

Sam just watched you two with knowing eyes and sighed loudly on purpose. 

“Something wrong, Sammy?” Dean asked and took at seat to start on his burrito. 

“No, nothing wrong.” Sam replied looking at him with a tight smile. 

You three enjoyed your cheap dinner chatting up about the hunt and occasionally about your past cases. Eventually your conversation turned to you and your missing laundry. 

“Oh, I left it in the machine.” You said putting your trash in the bag. “I figured I could get us dinner in the meantime.” 

“I thought you couldn’t leave those machines alone.” Sam said. 

“Well, I talked to the manager and he promised nobody would touch my laundry.” You smirked. 

Sam raised both his eyebrows at you and Dean looked at you confused. 

“I flirted a little, sue me.” You said standing up. “It got us early dinner, didn’t it?” 

“You flirted with the manager to buy us dinner?” Dean said looking at you. 

“Don’t worry, Dean. Nobody can take your place in my heart.” You teased and realized too late what had just come out of your mouth. 

_Oh no._

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but you turned to the door before he could reply. 

“It’s probably done by now.” You said nervously and exited the room. 

Sam gave Dean a look and shook his head. 

“Shut up, Sammy.” 

You couldn’t believe you’d said that to Dean. You were proud you left him speechless for a change, but you didn’t know how to look at him now. Had that been _too much_ flirting? Was he aware of your feelings? Had Sam told him? 

“Hey, there.” You head someone said behind you interrupting your thoughts. 

You turned and it was the manager. He was leaning against the door frame with a glass of what smelled like rum and a smile. 

“Hi.” You said uninterested and closed your bag with your dry laundry in it. 

“I was hoping you’d come back.” He said walking towards you. 

“Yeah, well I had laundry to pick up.” You said with a fake smile and started walking towards the door to leave. 

“Hey, hey.” He said grabbing your arm. “I thought we were getting along really well.” 

“Let me go.” You said dryly. 

“You said you’d be ‘really grateful’ if I looked over your laundry for you.” He said and pulled you closer. 

You tried to get your arm out of his grip, but he was holding you tight. 

“I said, let me go.” You warned and dropped your bag on the floor. 

“Not until you give me what I deserve.” He said and tried to pull you in for a kiss. 

In an instant, you grabbed him by the arm and wrestled him down until you had him on a choke hold. 

“Y-You crazy bitch! Let me go!” He screamed loudly and that made Sam and Dean run out of the room. 

“You fucking do that again to me or any other girl and I swear to you I’ll come back and cut your dick off.” You threatened him and knocked his head on the table before letting him go. 

“You’re crazy!” He yelled back as you picked up your bag and walked out towards your room 

You saw Sam and Dean’s confused faces as you approached your room. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked concerned as he closed the door when you were inside. 

“Nothing.” You said and opened your bag, dropping all your clean clothes on the bed. 

“That didn’t seem like ‘nothing’, YN.” Sam replied. 

You sighed and started folding your jeans. “He tried to kiss me. I didn’t want to. Hence the headlock.” 

“H-He what?!” You heard Dean say loudly. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!” 

“It’s fine, Dean.” You said trying to calm him down. 

“That’s FAR from okay.” He said fuming. 

“He’s right, YN.” Sam said with a worried look on his face. 

“Just let it go, boys.” You replied folding a t-shirt. “He didn’t get any of this, anyway.” You joked and pointed down your body. 

Dean gave you a ‘bitch, please’ face and you rolled your eyes. 

“I kicked his ass, Dean.” You said. “What more do you want me to do.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” He replied. “Let me kill him, for instance.” 

You dropped your clothes and walked to Dean to place both your hands over his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Dean.” You said looking into his eyes. “You’ll have another chance to save my damsel in distress ass some other time.” 

He chuckled at the joke and nodded. “Fine.” 

“See? That was easy to let go.” You smiled and went back to folding your clothes. 

You felt both boys looking at you and you realized you’d been folding your lace and cotton panties up in the air next to them. 

“Uhh, don’t you have your own laundry to do?” You said. 

“I rather watch you fold yours.” Dean flirted with a smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes and picked his duffel. “ _I’m_ going to do laundry.” 

You chuckled when Sam left and watched Dean sit next to you and your laundry pile. 

“What?” You said. 

“You have cute underwear, that’s all.” He teased and drank from his beer. 

“You own like, three black boxers, Dean.” 

He smirked and laid back on the headboard with his arms crossed. “So, you’ve been watching me.” 

“You wish.” You said and finished with your last bralette before going to the closet to pull your other bags. 

“Why do you have so many bags?” Dean asked. 

“I only have three, Dean.” 

“Sam and I sometimes share one, YN.” He replied. 

You rolled your eyes and separated your clothes into the bags. 

“Yeah, well I like to treat myself with clothes once in a while.” 

“With flannels and jeans?” He teased. 

“Not always.” You said and pulled a little black dress from one of the bags and a black lingerie set from another, the garters and stockings attached to it on the hanging hook. 

Dean’s smile grew bigger at the clothes and you saw his pupils go wide. “You’ll have to try those on for me some time.” 

You scoffed and put them back in the bag. “In your dreams.” 

“Oh, now they will be.” 

Before you could answer your phone rang. You picked it up and saw Bobby’s name on it. 

“Hey, Bobby. You’re on speaker.” You said and put the phone between you and Dean. 

_"Hey, kids. Are you in Wyoming yet?”_

“Yeah, we got a room a few hours ago, we’re just doing laundry before we go to bed.” You replied. 

“Everything’s closed, we figured we should go talk to the police and neighbors in the morning.” Dean added. 

_“Okay, just give me a call if you need anything.”_ Bobby said. 

“Thanks, Bobby.” You replied. “How are you?” 

_“I’m fine, kid.”_ He said and you could hear his smile. 

“Take care of yourself, Bobby.” Dean said. 

_“I ain’t no damsel in distress, Dean. I can take care of myself.”_ Bobby replied and you laughed. 

“Okay, Bobby. We’re going to get some sleep and we’ll call you tomorrow if anything comes up.” 

_“You better be sleeping in your own room tonight, kiddo.”_

Dean looked at you teasingly and laid back on the bed again. 

“We couldn’t find two rooms, Bobby.” You replied. “But I’ll ask again tomorrow morning.” 

_“You better sleep on the floor, Dean.”_

“What? Why me?” Dean replied. 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Goodnight, Bobby.” 

You shot a glare at Dean after you hung up and threw your bags on the floor. 

“You aren’t making me sleep on the floor, are ya?” Dean asked. 

“If you keep that up, I might as well do it.” You said. 

“Oh, come on, YN. It’s just a joke.” He said defensively and you chuckled. 

“I’m joking, asshole.” You said and picked your pajama tee from your bag. 

Dean smirked back and watched you walk into the bathroom for a shower. 

“Hey.” Sam said walking in with his clean clothes. 

“Hey.” 

“So, apparently the manager was friends with one of the dead guys.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. He said that his friend went to the local bar the night he disappeared.” 

“So, we should check that bar.” Dean said standing up. 

“It’s closed, Dean.” 

“What?” Dean replied confused. “What bar is closed at 11 pm?” 

“It’s a small town, they close early on Mondays.” 

Dean made a face, a double whiskey sounded good. 

You came out of the bathroom in your oversized tee and sat down on the bed to brush your hair. 

“What’s going on?” You asked. 

“Sam got a lead.” Dean said with a smirk, his eyes obviously on your bare legs. 

“The manager was friends with one of the vics, he said the guy visited the bar the night he disappeared.” 

“Okay, just give me 5 and we can leave.” You said looking for a pair of jeans. 

“Not so fast, Daddy Long Legs.” Dean said. “The bar is closed tonight. Apparently, the town’s so small it closed on Monday nights.” 

You felt Sam’s eyes on you when Dean called you ‘Daddy Long Legs’ and you heard him chuckle. 

“We go in tomorrow then?” You asked trying to get the attention off you. 

“Yeah, I was thinking FBI.” Dean said kicking off his boots and jeans. 

“Okay, sounds good.” You said and got in bed. 

The next couple of minutes it was you in bed on you phone, Dean finishing his beer and Sam looking in his laptop for more clues on the case. You realized it was the first time in years you’d felt comfortable enough to stay in silence like that with anyone. After your mom, you’d mostly stayed on your own, even when you tag teamed with other hunters, you always got your own room, afraid of the awkward silences. But with the boys it was nice, good even. 

“Alright, I can’t find anything else more than what Bobby told us. We’re going to have to dig deeper in town.” Sam said closing his laptop and turning off his lamp. 

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Dean said and got in bed next to you. 

You connected your phone to your charger and turned off your own lamp before pulling the covers up. 

“Goodnight, Sam.” You said and Sam smiled back. 

You were in silence for a few seconds and then Dean laid on his side looking at you. “No goodnight for me?” He teased. 

“Of course,” You chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around you before you could move to your side of the bed again. 

“It’s winter, you could get cold, you know?” He said when you looked at him. 

“Oh! My knight in shining… black boxers.” You said with a chuckle and laid your head on his shoulder. “See? I told you you’d have another chance to save me, Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading!


	6. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's attitude is starting to get under your skin.

You woke up when you heard the door close, your hand slowly crawled under your pillow where you had your knife, but you relaxed when you saw it was just Sam coming back from his morning run.

“You scared the crap out of me.” You whispered at him.

He looked at you still wrapped in Dean’s arms and chuckled. “Yeah, right.”

You rolled your eyes and slowly got up, making sure Dean wasn’t woken up by your movements.

“Shut up, Sam.” You said before he could say anything.

He raised his hands defensively with a smirk and picked a set of clean clothes. “I didn’t say anything.”

Sam went into the bathroom to shower and you went to the table to drink some water. You sat down on one of the chairs and put your head between your hands, your elbows on the table.

What were you _doing_? Sharing a bed with Dean was enough, but now you were cuddling to sleep? That and all that heavy flirting? You knew better. You knew you couldn’t let yourself get lost in the fantasy that Dean Winchester was. You knew he wasn’t ‘boyfriend material’, he’d said it himself a couple of times. And he’d also said he doesn’t do relationships. So why the hell were you making yourself hopeful that somehow, he’d change for you? Why did you keep hanging onto the idea that _maybe, just maybe_ Dean was into you as you were into him? You were angry at yourself and frustrated at Dean. Maybe the other way around. Maybe both. Was all of it just a game for him? A way to keep his bed warm for a couple of weeks before he found someone better? Someone he actually wanted to sleep with?

You were suddenly pulled from your thoughts when you felt two hands on your shoulders.

_Goddamit, Dean._

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked worried.

_Again with that nick- pet name._

You shook your head and took a deep breath. “Nothing, Dean.”

You felt his arms wrap around your shoulders, his face in the crook of your neck.

“Talk to me.” He said softly and you shuddered, he had the ability to make you melt in his arms and h

“It’s nothing, really.” You said with a weak smile. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

He looked at you and kissed your temple. “Alright, but you can talk to me, okay?”

You nodded and looked down when he went to the mini fridge for a beer.

“It’s 7 in the morning.” You said.

“It’s 7pm somewhere.” He replied with a smirk.

Sam came out of the shower and sat next to you to drink some water.

“How was the run?” You asked.

“It was nice.” He said and smiled. “I saw a dinner a few blocks from here, we should get ready and head there before going to the station.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You said with a smile and padded his shoulder before you went to the other side of the room to pick your suit.

“Is she okay?” Dean asked Sam once you were in the bathroom changing.

“Yeah, I think so. Why?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, I just… nothing, I guess.” Dean said finishing his beer.

You were far from okay. You’d let yourself go and fell in love with Dean fucking Winchester, and you were _just_ realizing it.

_Great._

You washed your face with cold water to keep your mind off those thoughts and got dressed in your skinny suit pants, white shirt and black blazer. You put on some makeup to play the part, you went for a muted black and brown eye look, and a soft peach lip color. You combed your hair into a half a bun and looked at yourself in the mirror before taking a deep breath.

_Just one more case and you leave, YN. You have to leave._

You walked out and found both boys in their suits already.

“Wow… you dress up really nice.” Dean said with a smile.

You gave him a weak smile back and walked to your bags to pick your heel boots. You could feel Dean looking at you, but you didn’t turn around.

“Alright, let’s go grab breakfast and then start with the case.” Sam said and you all walked out.

You ordered a grilled sandwich and some coffee, Sam ordered the special of the day, and Dean ordered a burger with fries. You were quiet and both Winchesters seemed to notice, but nobody said anything.

“Here’s your burger, honey.” You heard the waitress say to Dean and you clenched your teeth.

You looked at Dean who was smiling at the young woman and rolled your eyes.

_Of course._

“Thank you.” Dean said and looked down at the little paper the waitress had left under his fork.

You didn’t have to see to know what it was, and it made your blood boil.

“Dean.” Sam said dryly.

“What?” Dean said amusedly.

“Can we focus con the case, please?” You said taking a bite of your food.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean said and started with his burger.

“So, according to Bobby, there’s been 4 deaths so far. All in the woods right next to this town, all in the last 2 days.” Sam read from his laptop.

“So, what, vamps go camping now?” Dean said drinking coffee.

“Maybe they just do the killing there, I can’t imagine that’s their hunting ground.” You said almost finishing your grilled cheese.

“Yeah, YN is right. There’s not enough people camping this time of year.” Sam continued. “So maybe it’s that bar the manager was talking about.”

You nodded and wiped your hands in your napkin before drinking more coffee.

“You and Dean go to the police station and I’ll take the bar.” Sam said finishing his chicken sandwich.

“What? Why you take the bar?” Dean complained.

“You need to slow down on the drinking, Dean.” Sam said leaving some bills on the table.

“Says who?”

You rolled your eyes and stood up. “I’ll take the bar, you idiots take the station.”

They both watched you walk out of the diner and looked at each other.

“What’s up with her today?” Dean asked walking away from the table leaving the waitress number behind.

You couldn’t be around Dean for much longer. It pissed you off royally whenever he flirted his ass off with every random chick that walked by him. And it hurt you to know they were the reason behind his smiles and not you. You needed to finish this case ASAP and go back to Bobby’s for your car. You needed to get away.

“Hey, YN.” You heard Sam running behind you. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, Sam.” You lied and continued walking towards the town bar.

“Don’t do that.” Sam said stopping you. “I know something’s up with you.”

You took a deep breath and shook your head. “I’m just tired.”

“You slept all night, YN. With Dean right next to you.” He said. “I thought that’d make you happy.”

You looked down and chuckled. “Yeah, it did… But he’s back flirting with… well literally anyone, so.”

Sam looked at you and shook his head. “That… That doesn’t mean anything to him.”

You scoffed. “Yeah, well it does mean something to me.” You said. “It means he’s not interested in me.”

“That’s not true, YN.” Sam repeated.

“Sam, let’s face it, okay?” You said starting to get frustrated. “Dean has said multiple times he doesn’t do relationships. He’s flirted with multiple women in front of me. And he hasn’t tried to make any moves on me beyond the casual flirt. That tells me everything I need to know about Dean.”

Sam didn’t know how to make you feel better. He didn’t know how to say you were wrong without betraying his brother’s feelings for you.

“Look, just give him a chance, okay?” Sam said. “He’s… He’s slow at these types of things.”

“Dean Winchester? Slow?” You said giving him a look.

“Yeah, he’s not good with feelings or whatever.” Sam said. “He cares about you, YN.”

You looked down and took a deep breath. “Let’s just focus on the case, okay?”

Sam looked at you defeated as you walked away and disappeared into the town bar.

You needed a drink. Or ten.

You walked up to the bar and sat down. The place was relatively full considering it was Tuesday morning.

“What can I getcha?” You heard the bartender say.

“You have wine?” You asked rubbing the bridge of your nose.

“I have a feeling you may need somethin’ stronger, sweetie.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “Wine is fine, I actually like the taste of it.”

The redhead woman chuckled and poured you a glass of red wine before offering you a plate with olives and cheese.

“It’s Snack Tuesday.” She said with a shrug. “And you look like you need it.”

You smiled at her and ate some of the cheese with your wine.

“So, what brings you to town?”

“Work.” You said and finished your glass. “I’m working on the killings that have been happening in the woods.”

“The feds are interested in that?” She asked incredulously.

“How do you know I’m a fed?” You asked amusedly.

“I know the type.” She answered with a wink.

You chuckled. “Anyway, it’s just something we are looking into.” You replied as she poured you more wine.

“We?”

“Yeah, my colleagues and I.” You replied.

“And, where are they?”

“At the police station.” You said.

“And, you’re here because Gary were here the night they disappeared.” She continued understanding why you were at a bar drinking and your partners at the station.

“Bingo.” You replied with a smile raising your glass.

“Well, there’s not much I can tell you.” The bartender said picking up some glasses to organize them behind her. “He was here for a couple of hours before he left with some dude.”

“What dude?”

“Some passerby, I’d never seen him before.” The woman said. “But I’ve been working day shifts lately.”

You looked at your glass thinking before the redhead cut in.

“Boy trouble?” She asked knowingly.

You chuckled. “How you did you know?”

“I’ve seen that face many times in this bar, honey.” She replied. “And in the mirror, though it was about girls.”

You laughed and drank more wine. “It’s YN, by the way.” You introduced yourself.

“Beth.” She smiled. “Well, if it makes you feel better, his loss.”

You chuckled and raised your glass to clink with hers.

“Girls, huh? Sometimes I wish it was girl trouble I had more often.” You said.

“Girls too?” She asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Bisexual.” You said smirking.

“Good to know.” The bartender flirted.

“There you are.” You heard Dean’s voice call you from the door.

The bartender took one look at him and knew immediately from the face you made.

“Welcome, boys.” She said casually. “What can I get you?”

Dean smirked at her and winked. “A beer for me.”

The bartender rolled her eyes and gave him an open beer. “You’re barking at the wrong tree, honey.” She looked at you and winked before walking away to the other side of the bar.

“D-Did she…?” Dean asked confused.

“Gay? Yeah, surprised she’s interested in me and not you, Dean?” You spit out.

“What?”

“Guys. Focus.” Sam interrupted and you turned to him.

“What did the police say?” You asked.

“Apparently it’s one attacker.” Sam replied. “Same DNA in all 4 vics.”

“Vamps have DNA, who would’ve thought.” Dean joked drinking his beer.

“Makes sense, they were humans once.” You replied dryly. “Beth told me Gary, the last vic, left here with a man she’d never seen before.”

“Beth?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, the bartender.” You said looking at her serve the men at the other side of the bar.

“First name basis already, huh?” He said and finished his beer.

“Got any problems with that?” You snarked at him.

He gave you a look and rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, we need to talk to Gary’s wife.”

You watched Dean walk out of the bar and Sam sighed.

“You guys need to get a room and work things out.”

“Shut up, Sam.” You said and walked out behind him.

The drive to the wife’s house was silent. You were in the backseat looking out the window, Sam was on his laptop doing some more research, and Dean was gripping the wheel of the Impala so tightly his knuckles were almost white.

“Sam and I will talk to the vic’s wife, you stay here and read some more on where this vamp could be.” Dean said as he parked in the white picket fenced house.

“What? Why do I have to stay?”

“It’s going to be weird if it’s three feds on the case.” Dean said without turning to you.

“He’s kind of right, YN.” Sam said and looked at you with an apology in his eyes.

“Fine.” You said and got off the car. “But I’m not sitting here, I’m going to go look around the neighborhood.”

Before any of them could say anything, you walked away the other way.

“Let’s go, Dean.” Sam said pulling him towards the front door.

You were pissed at Dean. He wasn’t your boss, he couldn’t tell you what to do. You walked around the cul-de-sac aimlessly, you just wanted to cool off.

Meanwhile Dean and Sam hit a wall with the victim’s wife. She had no idea he’d gone out to the bar, she thought he’d been working late. So, after just 15 minutes you heard the Impala’s engine behind you.

“The wife was a dead end.” Dean said. “Come on, we’re going back to the motel.”

You sighed and got into the car again, wishing you could walk back alone.

Dean parked the Impala in the motel and you all went back to your room to think what your next step was going to be.

“I say we stay outside the bar, wait for any suspicious couple coming out and follow them.” Dean said opening a beer.

“It’s a small-town bar, Dean. Everyone’s going to look suspicious.” You said coming out of the bathroom in your usual skinny black jeans and tee. “Besides, we won’t know if we’re looking for two men or one man and one woman.”

Sam agreed with you. “We could check the woods tonight, maybe we’ll find something there.”

“Check the woods with an active vampire at night? Who’s been killing so much Bobby thought it was a whole nest?” Dean asked sarcastically.

You got up to get dressed while the boys figured out what to do. You went for ripped, skinny jeans, your heel boots and a white shirt.

“Let’s just go to the bar, sit there and watch what happens, alright? We still don’t know for sure if that guy Gary left with has anything to do with it.” You said and picked your phone.

Dean and Sam agreed and went to change into their regular jeans and flannels as well.

You decided to walk to the bar and sat on a booth in the corner.

“Hello, stranger.” Beth said bringing you the same wine she’d serve you before and two beers for the guys.

“Hi, Beth.” You said with a smile.

“Boys.” She said looked at Sam and Dean before leaving to tend the bar again, it was a busy night.

“She seems to be very cozy with you.” Dean commented.

You rolled your eyes and drank your wine. “She’s just friendly, Dean.”

“Uh huh.”

You ignored him and continued watching the people. Sam was looking at the pool table behind you, Dean was looking at the bar, and you were looking at the dance floor near the stereo. After about an hour of nothing more than old drunks and couples, you saw a man walking out with a drunk girl.

“Hey, 3 o’clock.” You said.

“Could be just a couple.” Dean said finishing his second beer.

“Worth checking out.” Sam said and with that you all stood up.

You followed the couple from a safe distance to the back alley and you saw the man pushing the woman against the wall to kiss her.

“Told ya, just a horny couple.” Dean said from behind the dumpster you were hiding at.

You heard the girl struggling and saw her push him away. The guy seemed to get mad and pushed her against the wall again before the girl screamed.

“Damn it!” You said and accidentally banged your knee against the hard metal of the dumpster.

The vampire turned his attention towards where you were hiding and you saw his fangs.

“Fuck, YN!” Dean whispered and struggled to get the shot with dead man’s blood he had in his pocket.

“Where’s your machete?” You asked hurriedly.

“You said we’d only watch, YN!” Dean answered with a panicked look.

You rolled your eyes and took your shirt off revealing your bralette. It was black lace with a thick band on the bottom, so it covered half your torso.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean asked.

“Uhh, guys…” Sam said when he noticed the vampire was getting closer to you.

Before the boys could do or say anything, you messed your hair and walked out of your hiding stop.

“YN!” Dean whispered trying to get you back.

You walked clumsily away from the dumpster pretending to be drunk and smiled when you saw the vampire guy.

“H-Hey, stranger…” You said curling a strand of hair in your finger.

“Who are you?” The vampire asked suspicious.

“Who are _you_ , beautiful?” You said and walked pass him, making him turn his back towards the dumpster.

The vampire fell for your act and grinned. “Why don’t you come back home with me, sweetheart?”

You smirked and wrapped your arms around his neck, your eyes catching a glimpse of the Winchesters slowly walking towards you.

“You gonna take me home, big boy?” You said sweetly, your lips almost on the vampire’s.

“Yes, I am, sweetheart.” He replied.

“Only _I_ call her that, Twilight.” Dean said and before the vampire could turn he stabbed him in the back and gave him the full shot of dead man’s blood.

You took a step back and watched the vampire fall in pain, passing out soon after.

“You could’ve walked a bit faster, don’t you think?” You said fixing your hair.

“You could’ve worn clothes.” Dean replied smirking while checking you out.

“Shut up.” You said and took your shirt from his arms. “Let’s just cut his head off and bury the body.”

Sam took care of the decapitation part while you and Dean dug a whole big enough in the woods behind the bar. It took you about a full hour before you were walking back to the motel, sweaty and dirty.

“I call dibs on the shower.” You said walking into the room.

“Fine, be quick.” Dean said leaving his bag on the table.

Dean’s phone rang and he looked at Sam when he saw Ellen’s number on it.

“Ellen? What’s wrong?” He said.

_“It’s Jo, Dean.”_

“Jo? Did something happen? What’s going on?” Dean said worried.

 _“Relax Dean, nothing’s wrong.”_ Jo said. _“Just calling to ask if you are close by.”_

“Yeah, just a couple of hours away. Why?” Dean asked and sat down on the bed.

_“It’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow, why don’t you boys come over for some drinks?”_

Dean looked at you and then Sam before answering.

_“We’re with a… friend. We just finished a hunt.”_

__A friend, of course. That was all you were._ _

You looked down and went into the bathroom to take that shower.

__“It’s fine, bring your friend over. The more the merrier, right?”_ _

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Okay, we’ll be there about noon.”

 _ _“Okay. It’s a surprise so don’t tell__ _my _mom about it.”__

“Alright. See ya, Jo.” Dean said and hung up.

Dean told Sam about the plans for the morning and they both turned to you when you came out of the shower.

“A friend of ours invited us for some drinks tomorrow, you wanna come?” Dean said kicking off his boots.

“You should come, you’ll really like them.” Sam said knowing you’d want to bail.

“What friends?” You asked getting in bed.

“Ellen and Jo Harvelle.” Dean said laying next to you.

“You know Ellen and Jo?” You asked surprised.

“Yeah, you know them too?” Sam asked sitting on his bed.

“Yeah, my mom was best friends with Ellen. I was close to Jo when we were kids, but when I started hunting, my mom thought it was best to leave Jo alone, since Ellen didn’t want her anywhere near it.” You said remembering how you’d play with Jo as a kid.

“Well, then I guess you’re coming. It’s Ellen’s birthday tomorrow” Dean said.

“Yeah, of course.” You said smiling. “I haven’t seen them in… years.”

“Let’s go to sleep, we need to hit the road early tomorrow if we want to make it by noon.” Dean said and turned off his lamp off.

“Yeah, okay.” You said laying on your side of the bed.

Dean looked over at you and frowned. “Why are you so far away?” He asked.

You looked at him and sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Come here.” He said extending his arms towards you.

You moved closer to him, even though every part of your body was telling you to stay away.

You laid together in silence for a few moments before you spoke.

“What are we doing, Dean.” You said without looking at him.

He didn’t answer and kissed your temple.

“Tomorrow?” He asked.

You needed answers, but you were also exhausted. So, you nodded and breathed out.

“Tomorrow.” You said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	7. So Baby, Tell Me Where Your Love Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drive with the boys to Ellen for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies! thank you for coming back for yet another chapter, this one has a bit of angst, so you've been warned.

You woke up early with the boys and took a shower to get started with the day. Since you were going to Ellen’s for a celebration, you picked a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans, a pink vintage Star Wars tee and your black platform Converse.

“What are you? A freshman in high school?” Dean joked when you came out of the bathroom. 

“Shut up, Dean.” You said and threw a pillow at him. 

Despite the joke, Dean loved how relaxed you looked. He loved how the jeans showed your skin between the rips and how the worn-out tee was stretched on the neck and showed your collarbones when you moved. 

“Uh, we should get a present for Ellen, right?” Sam said putting his bag in the Impala. 

“We should?” Dean asked scratching the top of his head. 

You rolled your eyes. “You boys are probably the best hunters ever, but you have no idea how regular life works.” 

“And you do?” Dean replied. 

“Yeah, in fact I do.” You said and smirked. “Let’s go by the bar and get her a bottle of something nice.” 

You walked to the bar and felt Dean’s arm wrap around your waist. 

_What is he doing? He’s never done anything like this in public._

“Hey, FBI.” Beth called you and smiled. 

“Hi, Beth.” You said. 

Beth noticed how Dean’s arm pulled you closer and chuckled. 

“What can I help you with today?” 

“Uh, what’s your best whiskey?” You asked looking at the collection of bottles behind her. 

“Well, we have a local brewery a few miles from here.” Beth said and pulled a bottle of brown liquor from under the counter. 

“Any good?” Dean asked from behind you, his arm still on you. 

“Better than the beers and wine I served you last night.” Beth answered with a grin. 

“Okay, we’ll take it.” You said and pulled some bills from your wallet. 

“Wait.” Dean said and pulled his fake credit card. 

“Normal people don’t use their fake credit cards to buy gifts for their friends.” You whispered low enough so Beth wouldn’t hear. 

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled a $20 from his pocket. “Fine.” 

Beth collected the money and gave you the bottle with a smile. “I’m guessing you’re leaving town?” 

“Yeah,” You said. “We’re going to a friend’s birthday.” 

“That’s nice.” Beth said and gave Dean a look. “I hope that boy of yours isn’t giving you any more trouble.” 

You cleared your throat and smiled nervously. “It’s fine.” 

Dean gave you a look and then looked back at Beth. 

“Yeah, well,” Beth continued. “If he gives you any, dump him and come meet me, FBI.” 

Dean’s face dropped and he put both arms around you. “Thank you. We’re leaving.” 

You rolled your eyes at both Beth and Dean and shook your head. “See you around.” 

You walked out of the bar and Dean was walking so close to you, you felt his chest on your back. 

“Slow down, Dean.” You said putting your hand back on his leg before he made you trip. 

“I don’t like her.” Dean scoffed and opened the driver’s seat. 

“Of course, you don’t.” Sam said amusedly and chuckled. 

“She’s just joking.” You said and rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah, well.” Dean said. “She’s not funny.” 

“And why do you care exactly?” Sam teased. 

Dean was quiet and glared at him before getting in and starting the engine. 

You and Sam laughed before getting into the Impala. 

_Is Dean… jealous?_

You drove for about an hour in silence, Dean’s music was low on the radio. 

“So, how did you meet Jo and Ellen?” Sam asked. 

“After my dad got killed, my mom didn’t really have anyone else, since she basically left her family behind when she and my dad quit.” You said. “So, after a few months of traveling around, we heard of The Roadhouse and we went in for some intel on a case she had nearby.” 

“Ash?” Dean asked from the front seat. 

“Yeah.” You chuckled remembering the poor bastard. “Anyway, Ellen and my mom got along pretty well. I guess dead husbands and one daughter who wanted to hunt gave them something to talk about.” You joked. 

“You said you and Jo were close.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, we were for years.” You continued. “But when Ellen told my mom she wasn’t going to let Jo hunt, we decided it was for the better to stop dropping by so often.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I understand.” 

“So, yeah, I haven’t seen Jo since I was 15.” You said. “I kept in touch with Ellen through my mom, but after she died… Well I’m not great at calling, I guess.” 

Sam chuckled and Dean smiled. 

“I bet they’re going to be really happy to see you.” Sam said. 

“I don’t know.” You chuckled. “I haven’t seen them in a long time.” 

“They will be happy, YN.” Dean reassured you and looked at you through the rearview mirror. 

You drove for a couple more hours until you saw the familiar bar. The Roadhouse. It was a Wednesday morning so there weren’t many cars parked around it. You grabbed the whiskey bottle you bought for Ellen and got off the Impala. 

“You ready?” Dean asked when he saw you fidgeting with the hem of your t-shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You answered and walked into the bar behind the boys. 

“Sam! Dean!” Jo said and Ellen turned around to see them. 

“Boys, what are you doing here?” Ellen said giving them both a hug, Jo right behind her. 

“A birdie told us it was your birthday. So happy birthday!” Dean said with a smile. 

Ellen turned to Jo and she smiled. “What? It’s not like I lied to you, just didn’t say.” 

They all laughed, and you felt awkward standing behind Sam and Dean like an intruder. 

“We brought a friend.” Dean said turning to you. 

“Y-YN?!” Ellen said, her eyes wide open. 

“Surprise.” You said nervously. 

“Come here, kid!” She said and walked to you with open arms, wrapping them around you in a tight hug. 

“YN?” Jo said from behind and you smiled when you saw her. 

“Hi, Jo.” 

She hugged you and put her arms on your shoulders. “I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, Jo.” You joked and then ducked your head when Ellen smacked you. 

“Couldn’t pick up a phone, YN?” She said sternly. “I have to find out you mom is dead from Bobby?” 

You looked down ashamed and sighed. “Sorry, Ellen.” You said. “I’m really sorry.” 

Ellen shook her head in disapproval but hugged you again. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

You smiled and gave her the whiskey bottle. “Peace offering?” 

She chuckled and nodded. “Now that’s the YN I remembered.” 

Jo pulled you to one side of the bar and you sat on a stool in front of her as she organized some bottles under the counter. Ellen and the boys went to the other side to pick up some glasses for the whiskey. 

“So, how have you been?” She asked. 

“Okay, I guess.” You answered. “Just hunting, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” She smiled. 

“Wait… you’re hunting?” You asked surprised. 

“I am. My mom finally let me tag along with her.” 

“Wow, that’s… that’s awesome.” You said and smiled. 

You noticed a ring on Jo’s finger and pointed at it. 

“Is that…” 

Jo grinned and showed you her hand. “Yeah.” 

“Oh my god.” You said and stood up to hug her across the counter. “Congratulations, Jo!” 

“What’s to congratulate?” Dean asked sitting on the stool next to you. 

“Jo’s engaged.” You said pointing at her hand. 

Dean’s and Sam’s eyes went wide and they both smiled. 

“Congratulations, Jo.” Sam said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Woah, congrats, Jo.” Dean said and hugged her. “Who’s the lucky guy?” 

“His name is Martin, he’s a hunter from Chicago.” Jo continued. “He’s helping a friend with a wendigo case right now.” 

Ellen walked towards you with the open bottle of whiskey and pours you all a drink. 

“You gotta come to the wedding, kids.” Ellen said. 

“Of course.” Dean said. 

“You have to come, YN.” Jo said. “I can’t get married without my maid of honor.” 

This time your eyes went wide and you looked at Jo, then at Ellen. 

“What…? Really?” 

“You’ve been my best friend since we were like 9.” 

“You were 8, I was 10.” You corrected taking a sip from your glass. 

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled. “Whatever. You’re coming, whether you like it or not.” 

You talked for hours, you even jumped behind the counter to help Jo a few times when the bar got crowded. 

“So, you and Dean, huh?” Jo said while you were both at the sink getting some dishes done. 

“What?” You said nervously and picked up the rag cloth to help Jo with the dishes. 

“Come on, YN.” Jo said. “He’s been looking at you all day.” 

“Shut up, Jo.” 

“He’s a good guy.” She said. 

“And how do you know exactly?” You answered looking at her sus piciously. 

Jo chuckled. “Because I had a thing for him back in the day.” 

That made your stomach knot. You loved Jo, but you couldn't help but feel that sting of jealousy at the thought of her and Dean together. It made you cringe how much it affected you. 

“Don’t worry.” Jo said picking up on your thoughts. “It was just a crush.” 

“Yeah, right.” You tried to joke. 

“I mean it. I was back when my mom didn’t let me hunt yet.” Jo said and picked up the last couple of dirty glasses from the counter to wash them. “He showed up here with his stupid grin and a case. He was the opportunity I was waiting for, you know?” 

“Opportunity?” 

“I wanted to hunt so bad, I realized Dean was the perfect excuse to rebel against my mom.” Jo said. “A hot hunter who cared for me and whose dad was partners with my dad? Perfect reason to hunt.” 

You nodded drying some plates. 

“But after I thought about it, I realized I was in love with the idea of what Dean could potentially represent in my life, you know?” Jo said finishing up with the last couple of forks. “I wasn’t actually in love with the guy.” 

You chuckled and your eyes immediately went towards Dean who was by the pool table probably kicking some random hunter’s ass. 

“Unlike someone else…” Jo teased. 

“Shut up.” You said and threw her with the cloth you had in your hands. “It’s not like that.” 

“Uh huh.” She teased. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You said while your eyes were fixated on Dean. 

Jo rolled her eyes and called her mom over. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Ellen asked sitting on the stool across the counter from you. 

“Can you tell this asshole she can drop the act and tell us she’s got feelings for a certain Winchester.” Jo said pouring 3 glasses of the whiskey you’d brought. 

“Oh, absolutely.” Ellen replied with a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Ellen!” You said and blushed a little. 

“Hey, kid.” She said. “I’ve lived long enough to recognize those looks you give each other.” 

“It’s not like that.” You said. 

“Well, a birdie told me you’ve been sharing beds in all the motels you’ve been at.” Jo teased with a grin. 

“I’m going to kill Sam.” You replied and pinched the bridge of your nose. 

“I hope you’ve been practicing some safety in the bedroom, YN.” Ellen said and gave you a look. 

“It’s not like that!” You said defensively and blushed harder. “We just share the beds, nothing else.” 

“You share a bed with Dean Winchester and nothing happens? Yeah, and I’m a 25-year-old blondie, honey.” Ellen joked. 

“It’s the truth!” You replied and sighed. “We just _sleep_.” 

“And cuddle, according to Sam.” Jo said with a grin. 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m really going to murder Sam.” 

Ellen and Jo laughed and you just drank, your eyes eventually going towards Dean, who happened to be looking at you too. You locked eyes and smiled when Dean winked at you. 

“Yeah, you’re just friends, alright.” Jo said when she saw the wink and the stupid face you made. 

“Shut up, Jo.” 

When the clock hit midnight most of the patrons were gone and The Roadhouse was almost empty. You were fidgeting on your phone when you felt two hands on your shoulders. 

“Hey.” You heard Dean say from behind you. 

“Hey.” You smiled and turned to him on your stool. 

Dean stood between your legs and took the last sip from his glass before setting it on the counter behind you. 

“I feel like we haven’t spoken all day.” He said with a smile. 

You chuckled. “Dean, we drove here together, we had lunch _and_ dinner together.” 

Dean smirked and fixed a strand of hair, putting it behind your ear. He was so close you could see his freckles and count the few white hairs on his head. 

_Gosh, he’s so darn beautiful._

“Yeah, but you’ve spent most of the day with Jo.” Dean said, almost pouting. 

“Are you jealous of Jo, Dean?” You teased and he smiled. 

You were interrupted when Jo walked by you with a grin. “Get a room you two.” 

You rolled your eyes and then turned back to Dean. “We should get a room though.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows and flashed his trademark Dean Winchester grin. 

“To sleep, Dean.” You said and pushed his chest playfully. 

“Ellen has a couple of backrooms here.” Dean said and ran his hands over your jeans. “Sam and I have stayed here before.” 

“We should ask Ellen then.” 

“Yeah, we should.” He replied but you didn’t move, his hands still on your thighs as he looked into your eyes. 

“Uhh, Dean?” You said. “I can’t really move with you standing there between my legs.” 

Dean chuckled and took a couple of steps back. “I thought I’d never hear you say that, sweetheart.” 

You punched his arm jokingly and walked with him towards Sam and Ellen. 

“We were just talking about you two.” Sam said towards Dean with a teasing smile. 

You rolled your eyes and looked at Ellen. “Hey, do you think we can crash here for tonight?” 

“Of course.” Ellen said. “There’s only two beds back here, but I’m sure you can handle.” 

“Yeah, thank you.” You said. “I’ll ask Jo to give me a tour around.” 

Dean watched you walk to the back of the bar with a smile. 

“When are you going to ask her out, kid?” Ellen asked Dean. 

“What?” Dean answered. 

“Don’t play shy, Dean.” Sam said. 

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean replied. “I told you to leave it alone.” 

“Come on, Dean.” Ellen said. “You’ve been looking at her with lost puppy eyes all day. I thought those were Sam’s thing.” 

Sam laughed and Dean gave Ellen his bitch face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ellen.” 

She sighed and shook her head. “She’s not going to wait around for you to catch up with your feelings, Dean.” Ellen continued. 

“She’s right.” Sam added. 

Dean rolled his eyes and drank what was left in Sam’s glass. 

You found Jo arranging some boxes and you knocked the door on the storage room. 

“Hey, your mom said you could show me where the spare rooms are, we’re crashing here tonight.” 

“That’s great. They’re just over here.” Jo said and walked with you down the hall. 

“This room has a single bed, the other one has a double.” Jo said. “Don’t even try to act like you don’t know where you’re sleeping tonight, YN.” 

You glared at Jo and rolled your eyes. “Whatever, I’m going to bring my bags in.” 

You walked out to the bar and brushed your hand over Dean’s. “Let’s go bring our bags in, okay?” 

Dean looked at your softly and nodded. “I’ll get your bag, Sam.” He said and padded Sam’s shoulder. 

You two walked out the bar and you wrapped your arms around yourself, the night was chilly, and you were only wearing a t-shirt. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m going to keep you warm all night.” Dean teased and picked both his and Sam’s bag. 

“What a gentleman.” You said rolling your eyes and grabbing one of your duffels, the one with the spare change of clothes and your pajamas. 

Ellen went to lock the front door once you were back and turned off the lights of the bar. 

“Goodnight, kids.” She said as she walked towards her room. “Jo, give them a couple more blankets.” 

You hugged Ellen goodnight and waited awkwardly with Sam and Dean in between the two rooms. 

“Uh, yeah I’m not sharing a bed with you, Dean.” Sam said grabbing his duffel. “And I’m not getting in the middle of whatever you two are doing, so.” He walked towards the room with the single bed and shut the door. 

You felt your face heat up when you were left alone with Dean in front of the room with a double bed. It was the first time you were going to be sleeping alone. You’d always shared rooms with Sam, and even if he was often out or knocked out on his own bed, you knew he was there. This time, it was going to be just you and Dean. 

“Here.” Jo said giving you a blanket. “Goodnight.” She added with a playful voice and winked at you before going to her room. 

You walked into your room, Dean closely behind you and you heard the door close and lock. 

“Uhh, so which side do you prefer?” You said trying to fill the awkward silence with a very stupid question. 

“Whichever you don’t.” Dean said casually with a smile and started to undress. 

You stood there by the bed with your bag on your shoulder staring at Dean’s back. His strong muscles moving as he took his boots and jeans off. 

“Are you alright there, sweetheart?” Dean teased and you shook yourself out of your mind. 

“Yeah, just tired.” You replied and put your bag down before taking your jeans off. 

“You sure it’s just that?” 

You swallowed hard and picked your pajama tee, you mind racing. You knew you had to talk about it eventually. Hell, you had agreed to talk about it the night before, but you couldn’t form words. 

“Yeah…” You said and turned your back to Dean before taking off your bra to slip in your pajamas. 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off you. Yes, part of it was because you were half naked in front of him and you two were finally alone in a bedroom for more than an hour. But there was something _more_ than that. It was that feeling he constantly had when he caught you looking at him, and that other feeling he watched you laser focused on whatever you were working on. It was how he wanted to keep you around forever, hunt with you and Sammy, make a _family_ together with you and his brother. 

“Hey, are you okay?” You asked Dean when you caught him staring. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said with a faint smile. “Let’s get in bed.” 

You were in Dean’s arms in silence for a couple of minutes before you spoke. 

“So… uh, can we, you know… talk about it?” 

Dean turned to you and kissed your temple but didn’t answer. 

“Dean.” You said and sat up in front of him. “I need to know what’s… _this_.” You said waving your hand between you two. 

He laid on his elbow before answering. “What do you want me to say, YN.” 

You were surprised by his reply and it hurt you a little. “I want you to tell me what you think this is.” 

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. “I… I don’t know.” 

You looked down and felt your chest in a knot. You didn’t expect Dean to tell you he loved you, but you at least hoped he had sorted out his feelings. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” You asked crossing your arms. “Are we friends? More than friends? What am I to you?” 

“I told you, YN… I don’t know, yet.” Dean repeated, you could feel he was getting annoyed. 

“So, all the flirting and cuddling and calling me ‘sweetheart’ was nothing?” 

Dean looked at you and you saw confusion in his eyes. “Of course, it wasn’t nothing, YN.” 

“So? Then what was it?” You pressed. 

He sat up and ran his hand in his hair in silence. 

You waited a few seconds before you scoffed and shook your head. “Fine.” 

Dean sighed and closed his eyes before turning to you. “YN, please.” 

You ignored him and laid down with you back to him at the edge of the bed, the blanket Jo gave you in between you two like a barrier. 

“YN, please… don’t do this.” Dean said again and softly put his hand on your shoulder. 

“Go to sleep, Dean.” You said dryly and felt your heart break a little more. 

He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but he was scared. He was scared he was going to ruin what you had with whatever words came out of his mouth. He was scared he was going to lose you if he ever said he wanted you. Because that’s what happened to him, people left. They either got tired of his shit like Cassie and Lisa, or they got killed, like many of his friends. He was cursed and he didn’t want anything to happen to you. He wanted you to get away and get the life you deserved, even if that meant keeping you away from him. 

You were trying to keep the tears at bay, but it was too much to bear. Yes, developing feelings for Dean was solely on you, but you couldn’t believe he didn’t say anything. You knew he had to feel something for you. A crush maybe, love hopefully. You were frustrated at him for being a coward, for staying quiet the moment he needed to say something. And you were pissed at yourself for letting go, for giving in to the dream that Dean was. 

But you’d had enough. 

You’d made out your mind and you weren’t going to go along with the game, or whatever this was. You wiped the tears from your eyes and made yourself go to sleep. You were going to go your own way and forget all about Dean Winchester, brokenhearted or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading!


	8. When The Party’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to decide whether or not you'll continue hunting with the Winchesters after last night's talk with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 8th chapter! I can't believe this fic has evolved into something this long haha thank you for following along! Definitely more angst in this chapter.

Jo and Ellen’s morning routine woke you up early and you turned to find a sleeping Dean on the other side of the bed. He was sleeping on his side, his face to you. You realized how soft his features looked when he slept, and the memories from the previous night came rushing in.

“I don’t know, YN.” His voice repeated in your head and you got up to wash your face to stop yourself from crying again. Once you changed into your regular jeans and t-shirt, you walked out to the closed bar. 

“Hi, there.” Jo said and kissed your cheek good morning. 

“Hey.” 

Ellen and Jo looked at each other when you sat on one of the stools and put your head down in your hands. 

“I don’t recall you drinking that much last night, YN.” Jo teased and gave you a glass of water. 

“I didn’t.” You replied and drank some water. “It’s fine.” 

“What did he do?” Jo asked immediately knowing something must have happened between you and Dean. 

You looked down and chuckled sarcastically. “More like what he _didn’t_ do.” 

Jo sighed and dropped the cloth in her hands before resting her elbows on the counter in front of you. 

“I know we haven’t seen in each other in forever.” She said and grabbed your hands. “But you can talk to me.” 

You looked at her and took a deep breath. You had missed this. Jo was very perceptive and always knew when something was bothering you. When you had to stay back and not contact her again, it broke your heart. As a hunter, there were very few people you trusted like you trusted her, and it hurt you when you left. But you were back together, and you were glad she was there for you as she had been over a decade ago. 

“I asked him what we were doing, you know? Cuddling and flirting around so much.” You started and bit your lip to stop the tears. “And he said, ‘I don’t know’, Jo.” 

Jo sighed again and shook her head. “I’m going to shoot that son of a bitch.” 

You gave her a half smile and played with the glass in front of you. “Then, I asked him what I meant to him… and he said he didn’t know either.” 

This time there were hot tears down your cheeks, you couldn’t help it. It broke your heart thinking and saying Dean’s words out loud. You knew people had bigger problems. Hell, you hunted those bigger problems every day. But you let your walls down with Dean, he'd seen you at your most vulnerable. You'd trusted Dean and him telling you he didn’t know where you stood in his life hurt you. 

“I’m going to have a talk with Dean.” Jo said and started walking towards the bedroom. 

“Don’t.” You stopped her. “Just let it go.” 

“But, YN-“ 

“Please,” You begged her. “Just… don’t say anything, okay?” 

Jo took a deep breath before nodding. “Fine. But don’t expect me to sit back if he continues to be an asshole.” 

“Who’s the asshole?” Sam said rubbing his eyes coming from his bedroom. 

“Your brother, that’s who.” Jo said before you could stop her. 

Sam looked at you and noticed your tears. “Damn it, what did he do.” 

“Nothing, Sam.” You said with a fake smile. 

“You’re crying, YN.” He replied and wiped a tear from your cheek. 

“It’s fine.” 

Ellen came back to the bar with a plate full of bacon and eggs and a basket of bread. “Breakfast’s ready.” 

You three turned to look at her and you quickly wiped your tears from your face. 

“What’s going on?” She asked looking at you concerned. 

“Nothing, Ellen.” You said before Jo or Sam could answer. “This smells delicious.” 

Sam gave Jo a look and they decided to stay quiet, at least until they finished breakfast. You were finishing your egg sandwich when you heard steps coming from the backroom. You looked at Jo and shook your head giving her a pleading look to keep quiet. 

“Good morning, that smells good!” Dean exclaimed and took a seat next to Sam. “Thank you, Ellen.” 

She gave him a smile and picked up the empty plates from Jo and Sam before heading back to the kitchen. You all sat in silence eating breakfast for what felt a year until Dean wiped his mouth and stood up. 

“Anyway, we have to get going.” He said giving Jo a smile. “Bobby found us a ghost a few towns south.” 

Sam finished his food and went to his room to finish packing his bags. 

“You should go pack, YN.” Dean said before heading out to the Impala with his own duffel. 

Sam walked out of the room a couple of minutes later with his bag on his shoulder and Dean walked back inside to meet you. 

“Thank you again, Jo.” Dean said and hugged her goodbye. “You too, Ellen.” 

“Anytime, boys.” Ellen said hugging Sam. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Dean said and he and Sam walked towards the front door. 

“I’m staying.” You said, your voice barely a whisper. 

“You what?” Dean asked walking back towards you. “Are you sick or somethin’?” 

You shook your head and felt Jo stand next to you in support. 

“I’m staying back to help Jo and Ellen with the bar.” You hand fidgeting with the hem of your t-shirt. “They said they could use an extra set of hands.” 

Dean looked at you confused and annoyed. “I’m sorry, but I think Ellen can hire whatever passerby comes in to help her around the bar, YN.” 

Jo rolled her eyes and put her hand on your shoulder. “Yeah, but YN knows her way around a bar, and we need time to catch up.” 

Dean glared at Jo with a tight smile. “You can pick up a phone and call, Jo.” 

“Well, I actually _want_ her here, Dean.” Jo spit out. “I want her in my life, she’s my best friend and I love her. I’m not letting her go that easy.” 

You knew Jo was using Dean’s words against him, you knew she was trying to get a reaction from him, but it didn’t work. 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Dean pointed at you, you knew he was pissed. 

“What the hell are you doing, YN?” 

“Ellen said they needed help, so I’m-“ 

“Oh, cut the crap, YN.” Dean said and looked into your eyes. “Is this about last night?” 

You clenched your jaw and looked down. “What if it was, Dean?” 

He stood in silence looking at you for a moment before he rubbed his hand down his face. “Look, YN, we can talk about this later, okay? But right now, we have a case.” 

You scoffed. “And when we talk about it again what exactly are you going to say, huh?” You challenged him. “That you still don’t know what we have? Or maybe you’ll just let me know I don’t mean anything to you again by flirting with the first waitress that comes around?” 

Dean was taken aback with your response and his anger got the best of him. “Fine, stay here if that’s what you really want.” 

He stormed out of the bar and Sam followed, only after giving you a smile and a hug. 

*** 

“Who the hell does she think she is?!” Dean yelled once he and Sam were on the road, his hands grabbing the wheel tightly. 

“She’s kind of right, Dean.” 

Dean glared at Sam. “What side you’re on, Sammy?” 

Sam sighed and shook his head. “There’s no sides here, Dean.” 

“Yes, there are. Jo and Ellen took YN’s side, and apparently my own brother too.” 

“You’re being a jackass.” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

"You are being the jackass!" 

“She’s probably the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time, Dean.” 

“Wow, thanks for reminding me that our lives suck.” 

“You know what I mean, Dean.” Sam said frustrated. “I know she makes you happy, and she’s in the life so she knows what she’s getting into.” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Dean replied dryly. 

Sam rolled his eyes again. “Oh, because you’re cursed? Boo-hoo, Dean. We’re _all_ cursed in this life.” 

“It’s different.” Dean said and kept his eyes on the road. “You know our family is cursed, Sam. If it’s not Michael and Lucifer bringing the apocalypse, it’s the Leviathans or some other shit show.” 

Sam knew what Dean meant, but he also knew his brother was using it as an excuse to keep his distance. Dean always did that, especially after what had happened with Lisa and Ben. He felt so guilty he had to erase any memories of him to keep them safe, and he was not making the same mistakes again. 

“You know this is different from Lisa, right?” 

Dean got really pissed at that and stopped the car in the middle of the highway. “I told you I was going to punch you if you ever mentioned her again.” 

Dean didn’t love Lisa anymore, he had loved her and Ben when he shared a life with them. But that life was over, and he knew it. That life wasn’t for him anyway, that was the whole reason why he hit the road with Sam after he came back. 

“I know.” Sam said and raised both his hands. “But I also know you need a wake-up call, Dean. YN is a hunter, a really good hunter, and she’s willing to take on whatever comes our way.” 

Dean smacked the Impala’s wheel in frustration and started the engine again. “She deserves better.” 

*** 

You weren’t totally lying when you said Ellen and Jo needed some extra hands around the bar. The Roadhouse was famous among hunters and the local town folk, so they had a full house almost every night. You worked behind the bar serving drinks and in the kitchen helping with the dishes, even waiting tables and cleaning after old drunks. Ellen paid you every Sunday, even though you told her you were more than happy helping them around. 

During your time with the Harvelles you met Martin, Jo’s fiancé, and after a few beers you thought he was a great guy. His parents were killed by a couple of vampires and that’s what got him into the life. You could see really cared about Jo and got along with Ellen pretty well. Seeing them together reminded you of the good times you and Dean had. Like that one time when he got you BBQ sauce during a supply run because you’d said you liked it. Or those many other times where he wrapped his arms around you while you slept. 

“Hey.” Jo said pulling you from your thoughts while you cleaned a table. 

“Hi.” You replied. 

“You’ve been cleaning the same spot for the last 5 minutes, are you okay?” 

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, just tired.” 

She chuckled and took the rag from your hands, giving you a beer instead. “You use that excuse too much, YN. You gotta find a new one if you want me to believe you.” 

You laughed and sat next to her. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She said knowing exactly why you weren’t feeling yourself. “Has he called?” 

You shook your head and looked down. “I guess I really didn’t mean anything to him.” 

“That’s not true.” Jo said and put one arm around you. “He’s just an idiot.” 

You both laughed a little before Martin walked towards you. 

“Hey, babe.” He said looking at Jo. “Matt found a possible djinn case few hours away from here, wanna come?” 

Jo perked up at the idea of a hunt. The last couple of months had been slow for her, especially because she had to stay back and help with the bar. 

“Would you mind if I take YN this time?” She asked and gave Martin her best smile. "We need some girl time away from all this testosterone." She pointed at the patrons. 

He chuckled and took a sip from his beer. “It’s fine, you girls go kick some ass.” 

You looked at Jo and smiled. “Are you sure? I can stay back and help your mom, Jo.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Jo said standing up. “This is going to be our first case together.” 

Martin and you chuckled at her excitement and you agreed to come. 

You packed your bag and met with Jo at the front door where she was saying goodbye to Martin and Ellen. 

“Take care of each other, alright?” Ellen said and gave you a hug. 

“Call me if you need anything.” Martin added. 

“Thanks, Martin.” You said and gave him a hug before walking to Jo’s car. 

The drive was pretty smooth, Martin had filled Jo’s tank before coming back from a supply run so you didn’t have to stop and arrived at your destination in a little over 2 hours. You checked into a motel and decided to hit the sack for the night, it was late and you had a better chance of gathering information in the morning. 

“I’m just going to call Martin and mom to let them know we’re in town.” Jo said and left the room. 

You sat on your bed alone and checked your phone. It was Sam. 

“Hey, stranger.” You said kicking off your boots. 

_“Hi, YN. How are you?”_ Sam said from the other side of the line. 

“I’m okay.” You lied. “Me and Jo are on a case, actually.” 

_“That’s great, tell her I said hi.”_

“I will.” You said and felt Sam wanted to ask something. “How are you?” 

_“We’re-I’m fine, just wrapping up a case.”_

“Was it a ghoul like we talked about?” You climbed in bed and laid back on the pillows. 

_“Yeah, a couple of ghouls, actually. But we managed.”_

You chuckled. “Yeah, you always do.” 

_“So, where’s the case at?”_ Sam asked casually. 

“Sam, I’m not going to tell you.” You replied knowing he was going to try and drag Dean to whatever town you were at. 

_“Come on, YN.”_ Sam pressed. _“You guys need to talk.”_

“He left, Sam.” You said and looked down. 

_“He was just angry, YN. He cares about you.”_

Jo walked back into the motel and gave you a look when she saw you on the phone. 

“I gotta go, Sam. Jo’s back and we have to get up early tomorrow.” 

You heard Sam sigh on the other side. _“Take care, YN.”_

You hung up and put your phone on the bedside table before pulling the covers up. 

“How is he?” Jo asked getting in bed. 

“Sam’s okay, just closing up a case.” 

“That’s not who I meant.” 

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

Jo shook her head. “Alright, get some sleep, would ya?” 

You chuckled and nodded before turning off your lamp. 

*** 

You walked into the police station with Jo the next morning and looked for the sheriff. 

“Good morning. Agents Yang and Grey.” You said flashing your badges. 

“FBI? What are you doing here?” The sheriff said confused. 

“Our field supervisor sent us here to look into the disappearance of Justine Reed and Dorothy Billard.” Jo said. 

“Well, I’m afraid you came all the way for nothing, agents.” The sheriff said handing you a file with two pages in it. 

“What’s this?” 

“All the evidence we have in those disappearances.” 

You and Jo exchanged looks. “This is all you have? There’s two pages, Sheriff.” 

The sheriff looked annoyed as he stood up. “Like I said, you came here for nothing.” 

You and Jo took the copy of the file and walked to the diner to grab lunch and talk about the case. 

“What a jackass.” You said about the sheriff. 

“Tell me about it.” Jo added while reading the file. “This only says what they were wearing the days they went missing and that’s all.” 

“I guess we’re going to have to go talk to the families.” 

You finished lunch quickly since you had two families to interview and headed out to the Reed house first. There you met with the victim’s parents. 

“We’re sorry, but we have to ask these questions.” Jo said to both parents. 

“Was there anything strange the day Justine went missing? Or on the days leading to it?” You asked. 

“No, it was just a normal day.” The mom said in between tears. 

“We both went to work, Justine stayed home to finish up her thesis.” The dad added. 

You looked at Jo before continuing. “Did Justine ever give you any kind of trouble? Alcohol? Drugs?” 

Both parents looked at you obviously hurt. “No, agent. Our daughter was graduating top of her class. She was a good girl, she took care of us and everyone loved her.” 

“I’m really sorry, but we have to ask these questions.” Jo said. 

“Can you tell us again what happened that evening? The police records aren’t very specific.” 

“She left home a little after 6pm, she was meeting a friend for dinner.” The mom said and gave you a picture of Justine and the friend. “She never made it to her friend’s house.” 

After you gathered all the information you needed from both houses you went back to the motel to think about your next move. 

“Hey, look at this.” You said pointing at the town map you printed at the library earlier. “Both vics had to pass by this warehouse the day they were abducted.” 

Jo took a closer look to the map and did a quick Google search on the street. “Here. Apparently it’s an abandoned shoe factory from the 1960s. The company went bankrupt and the owners left town.” 

“That’s gotta be it.” You said finishing your beer. 

“Yeah, we should check it out before it gets too dark out.” Jo said picking up his gun and knife. 

“Still scared of the dark, Harvelle?” You joked. 

“Shut up.” Jo replied and you both walked out your room. 

You drove to the warehouse and did a quick drive around the place to scout possible doors and escape routes. 

“You check the front, I’ll go around back.” You said putting your knife in your back pocket, your gun in your hand. 

“Alright, we meet halfway in 10.” Jo replied. 

You slowly opened the rusty back door and pointed your flashlight towards the empty space. It was dirty and looked very old, something you expected from an abandoned factory. You checked the rooms as you walked into the main room of the factory and heard a round coming from behind. You quickly turned around and pointed your gun, but there was nothing. You kept walking towards the middle of the factory to meet Jo, but suddenly you vision when black and you were out. 

When Jo saw your flashlight and gun on the ground, she knew something was wrong. She called out for you, but you didn’t respond. She searched the building three times, but she still couldn’t find you, and that’s when she began to panic. She walked out to her car and texted Martin, but he was across the state with a salt and burn. 

"Damn it." She cursed and dialed Dean's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for your feedback, lovelies!


	9. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The djinn got you and Jo has to call Dean and Sam to help find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YDN: your dad's name.

_“Hey, Jo. Another birthday party?”_ Dean joked.

“It’s YN, Dean.” Jo said seriously. “Something happened to her.” 

Dean stopped the Impala and woke Sam. _“What do you mean something happened to her?”_

“We’re on a case. Djinn.” Jo said rubbing her hand down her face. “We found his lair, we split up and something got to her before I could.” 

Jo heard Dean curse under his breath. _“Where are you?”_

“A few hours from the bar, I’ll text Sam the address.” Jo said and sat down on the hood of her car. “Dean, please hurry.” 

*** 

You woke up disoriented and found yourself in one of the room’s at Bobby’s. You looked around confused and picked up your phone. 11 am. 

_What the hell._

You heard a knock and then saw your parents walk in. They were older than you remembered, but they were your parents. You took your flask with holy water and threw some on their faces before attempting to use your silver knife on them. 

“Woah, woah.” Your dad said and disarmed you in a second. “How much did you had to drink last night, YN?” 

They saw the confusion in your face and your mom sat you down. “Hey’, what’s going on?” She said while fixing your hair behind your ears. 

“M-Mom? Is it really you?” You said with tears pooling on your eyes. 

“Of course, it’s me, honey.” She said and kissed your forehead. 

“YN, how did you sleep, princess?” You heard your dad say as he sat down next to you. 

“Dad?” You said and wrapped your arms tightly around him, you couldn’t believe it was actually him. 

Your parents exchanged looks when you hugged your mom too. “Again, how much did you drink last night?” You dad said with a chuckle. 

“She got hammered, YDN” Jo said walking into the room with a cup of coffee. 

They all laughed, and your parents stood up to give you more room as Jo opened your curtains. 

“Drink up, YN.” Jo said. “We’ve got to get you ready.” 

“Ready for what?” You asked drinking your coffee. 

“Your wedding.” You mom said. “To Dean?” 

Your eyes opened wide and you looked at them in confusion. “I’m getting married… to Dean?” 

You dad chuckled and gave you a kiss on your temple. “Drink up that coffee, YN.” He said before walking out with your mom. 

You sat on the bed confused and dizzy. First, your parents were alive and well, and now you were getting married to fucking Dean? 

_What. The. Hell._

Jo opened your closet and pulled a white suit bag from it hanging it next to the full-size mirror. 

_When did Bobby get a big ass mirror?_

“Sam is in charge of the drinks and food. I already have the flowers downstairs, my mom and Mary are fixing everything as we speak.” 

“Mary?” You asked. 

“Mary Winchester? Your future mother-in-law?” Jo said placing a pair of white heels next to the mirror. 

“Wait… what?” You asked confused for the hundredth time and then it finally clicked in your mind. 

_Oh._

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jo asked feeling a little concerned at your sudden amnesia. 

“N-Nothing.” You said and stood up. “I need to shower, Jo.” 

“Of course.” She smiled and left the room with your empty cup. 

It all made sense now. You were attacked by the djinn and he threw you into this dream. Dean and Sam had told you all about djinns, Dean even told you how he got out of his dream, but you couldn’t remember a word. 

You looked around the room and found pictures of you and Dean, you looked happy. In one of them you were both sitting on the hood of the Impala, Dean’s arms around you and what looked like an engagement ring on your finger. You looked down at your hand and saw it. It was a simple gold ring with a black gem on it, it was perfect. You also found pictures of you and your parents, Sam and Dean with their parents, you and Jo at The Roadhouse, John and Mary with Ellen and Bobby. 

After processing all the information, you realized you were all still hunters in this dream. You did, in fact, throw holy water at your parents and threatened them with a silver knife and got no reaction from them. But your parents were still alive. So were John and Mary. You didn’t know if Jo’s father was alive as well, but you didn’t have the time to find out. You were interrupted when Jo came back with a bowl of cereal and another cup of coffee. 

“Did you shower?” She asked settling the food on the side table. 

“Uh, yeah.” You lied and bit your lip trying to decide whether or not to tell her about what you had just realized. 

“Okay, time to get you in your dress.” She smiled and opened the suit bag she had hung before. 

It was a stunning dress. It had a simple V-neck satin top and a flowy, tulle bottom. It had an open back and subtle sparkles all over the skirt. 

“I-It’s beautiful.” You said from the bed. 

“Of course, it is.” Jo said hanging it. “I helped you pick it.” 

You smiled at her and took a deep breath. “Hey Jo, can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.” She replied and sat next to you. “What’s up?” 

You struggled to find the right words, you couldn’t just tell her you knew this was all fake and you were actually dying in the real world. Hunter or not it would be weird. 

“Uhh, so, how did Dean and I met?” 

Jo looked at you confused and chuckled. “What?” 

“Just humor me.” You pleaded. 

“Alright. Well, you’ve been friends for years. Bobby, John and your dad are best friends, so it was natural you two met when you started hunting.” 

You nodded and tried to wrap your mind around the idea of knowing Dean for what seemed like years. 

“Anyway, he was too coward to ask you out until one day he heard you saying you had a date with this other hunter.” Jo chuckled. “I guess his jealousy overrode his pride and he finally asked you out.” 

“He asked me out?” 

“Yeah, like 5 years ago. He proposed last year.” 

You mind was racing, and you felt like you were going to pass out. You knew this was all fake, nothing about this dream of yours was real, but you really wanted it to be. You wanted your parents to be alive. You wanted Dean’s parents to be alive. You wanted a life with Dean. 

_Maybe I can just stay until the wedding is over?_

“Hey, knucklehead.” Jo said poking your arm. “We really need to get you ready before the wedding.” 

“Right…” You agreed. 

*** 

The Winchesters arrived at the old warehouse in about an hour, Dean had hit the accelerator and didn’t stop until he saw Jo’s car. 

“What the hell happened, Jo?” Dean asked pissed. 

“I don’t know.” She said feeling guilty. “She took the back, I took the front. Next thing I see it’s her flashlight and gun on the floor.” 

Dean grabbed your flashlight from Jo’s hand and his heart sunk when he saw the skull sticker he had given you months ago. 

“How did you get here so fast?” Jo asked. 

“We’ve been following up cases near The Roadhouse.” Sam admitted and shrugged. 

“Did you search the place?” 

“Of course, I did, Dean.” Jo said. “But I didn’t find anything.” 

“So, he probably took her somewhere else.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, he probably heard me and had to move her to another location.” Jo added. “I found the other two vics in there.” 

Dean was starting to panic. He was worried about you and he blamed himself. He knew he should’ve kept you safe, he promised you he was going to. 

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do.” Dean said. “You take the back roads and we’ll take the highway. See any empty building, you call me.” 

Jo nodded and got into her car, driving away fast. 

“Dean, you have to calm down.” Sam said to his brother. 

“Calm down?! Sammy, YN is with a freaking djinn somewhere and she’s dying!” Dean screamed. 

“Yes, I know. And if we want to find her, we need to focus and treat this like any other job.” Sam reasoned with him. 

“But this isn’t just any other job, Sam.” Dean replied and clenched his hand around your flashlight. 

“I know.” Sam said calmly. “I know.” 

They got in the Impala and drove around the highway, stopping a couple of times to search the small roads, but coming up empty. 

“Hey, we didn’t find anything.” Sam said to Jo over the phone. 

_“I may have something. An old farmhouse, just off the dirt road behind the building.”_

As soon as Sam told Dean, he sped away in the Impala, reaching the farmhouse in under 10 minutes. 

“Okay, you and Sam go around back, I’ll take the front.” Dean said and before they could argue he walked into the old house. 

Sam and Jo took the back of the farmhouse and carefully searched every single door. 

“What did you mean you’ve been taking cases around The Roadhouse?” Jo asked as they cleared another closet. 

“Dean kept ‘finding’ cases an hour away, two tops.” Sam explained as they walked. “But you know why.” 

“Right.” Jo said. “He better make things right with her this time.” 

“Yeah.” 

They walked into the big kitchen area and saw you tied up to the table and yelled for Dean, who was running in in a second. 

“YN!” Dean yelled when he saw you and dropped his gun and your flashlight on the table, his hands immediately looking for a pulse. 

“She’s still alive.” He said and looked around. “We gotta find the son of a bitch and kill him.” 

“We’re on it.” Sam said and he and Jo left your side to search the house. 

“You’re going to be okay, YN.” Dean whispered in your ear before kissing your forehead. 

You weren’t badly hurt, at least not that Dean could see, you just had a couple of shallow cuts on your face. But he knew you were in danger, he didn’t know for how long exactly you’d been out, but you didn’t have much longer. 

“We can’t find him, Dean.” Sam said breathless when he and Jo returned to the kitchen. 

“What do you mean you can’t find him?” Dean said exasperated. 

“He’s gone, Dean.” 

He stood up and kicked the chair next to the table in anger. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose you, not after what had happened between you. He had left you with your heart in pieces, he hadn’t called to say sorry, he hadn’t even called to check on you. He felt guilty and heartbroken. But he had to do something. 

“Help me get her in the car.” He said to Sam. 

“We can’t move her, Dean.” Jo replied. 

“We can’t leave her here either, Jo!” Dean yelled. 

“Dean.” Sam said. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean said frustrated. “Just trust me, okay? Let’s take her back to your room, I have an idea.” 

Jo nodded in silence and watched Dean carry you to the Impala. She got in her own car and they all drove back to your room. 

Once you were settled Dean pulled a brown paper bag from his pocket. 

“African dream root.” Sam said understanding what Dean wanted to do. 

“That’s the only way I can bring her back.” Dean said. “I need her DNA.” 

“Her hairbrush is here somewhere.” Jo said and rummaged through your bag. “Here.” 

Sam prepared the root drink while Dean pulled some hairs from your brush. 

“I should go.” Jo said. “It’s my fault she’s in there.” 

“You don’t have any experience with this, Jo.” Dean said mixing your hair in the drink. 

“He’s right, Jo.” Sam said and looked at you on the bed. “It’s best if we stay here, she’ll need familiar faces when she wakes up.” 

Jo sighed and agreed before sitting on the bed next to you, cradling your head on her lap. 

“Bring her back, Dean.” Jo said worriedly. “If anyone can, it’s you.” 

Dean nodded and sat on the other bed before drinking all the root water. He gave the cup to Sam and a few seconds later he was falling back on the bed. 

*** 

You stood in your dress in front of the mirror and you couldn’t believe what you saw. Jo was fixing your hair from behind before placing the blue brooch she and Ellen had bought you. 

“There, perfect.” She said around to look at you. “You look so beautiful, YN.” 

You smiled and gave her a hug before she was gone again, something about making sure the flower arrangements were light peach and not soft pink. You stood in silence and looked at your reflection for a few more moments before you heard someone walk in. 

“YN, finally. We have to g-“ You heard Dean’s voice say. 

You turned around and gasped. “You’re not supposed to be here, Dean. It’s bad luck.” You joked. 

But Dean didn’t answer back. Instead, he was just staring at you, his jaw on the floor and his eyes wide as plates. 

“Y-YN…” He said and closed the door behind him. “W-What’s… Is this your dream? Getting married?” He said with a sad look in his eyes. 

You realized this wasn’t _your_ Dean, he wasn’t the Dean of your dream, it was the real Dean. 

“Dean? What are you doing here?” You asked confused and suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

_Dean is here, and I’m in my fucking wedding dress._

“Jo called…” He said still looking at you like he was looking at a ghost. “She said you were caught by the djinn.” 

“A-Am I dead?” 

“What? No.” Dean said. “We found you, but we couldn’t find the djinn. So, I spiked some African dream root with your DNA.” 

“Oh…” 

“But what are you doing? I told you how to get out of the dream, why are you playing along?” He said his hands motioning towards your dress. 

“I… I can’t remember.” You said. “The djinn must have worked some mojo on me.” 

“Okay, come on, we don’t have much time.” Dean said and offered you his hand. 

Before you could answer you saw the other Dean walk into your room, this one was wearing a full suit. You could tell it was a new suit, the fabric was shiny, and the color wasn’t faded. The shoes he was wearing were also new, and the peach rose on his front pocket was freshly cut. 

“I don’t care if it’s bad luck, YN. I had to see yo-“ Fake Dean said before cutting off, his hands immediately on his gun when he saw his other self. 

“Wait, wait!” You said raising your hands and standing between them. “It’s okay, Dean. He’s… he’s you.” 

“What?” Your fiance asked confused with his gun still in his hand. 

“Look, it’s complicated. But this is actually you… from another universe.” You said and sighed in relief when he put the gun away. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” 

“I’m here to take her back to where she belongs.” The real Dean said and put his arm around you protectively. 

“The hell you’re taking her anywhere.” The dream Dean said and pointed the gun back at his other self. 

“Stop it, both of you!” You yelled. 

“But, YN…” Your fiance said and lowered his gun. “What is he talking about?” 

You walked away from both Deans and laughed sarcastically. 

“What’s so funny?” They both asked in unison. 

“This, I mean… Out there I can’t get one of you to fight for me, and now there’s two of you who want to take me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fake Dean said and walked towards you. 

“Nothing.” You said as he grabbed both your hands. 

“Come with me.” The dream Dean said, his hand softly caressing your cheek. “Come downstairs with me and marry me.” 

You felt your heart sink at the proposal, you’d been waiting for the real Dean to say anything close to that, but you knew this was all fake. You let fake Dean get closer to you until your lips met, it was a soft, intimate kiss, and you didn’t want it to end. 

From the other side of the room, the real Dean was watching himself kiss you and he wanted nothing more than to punch himself. Was he feeling jealous about himself? Maybe. But it did make him realize how much you meant to him, and how stupid he had been to leave you in the first place. 

“Please, YN.” The dream Dean said. “I know this is what you want, sweetheart.” 

Hearing that nickname seemed to bring you back to reality and you felt tears down your cheeks. “I’m sorry.” You said quietly. 

Fake Dean placed his forehead against yours and held you close. “Please, don’t leave me.” 

You stayed in his embrace in silence before slowly pulling back. “I have to go, Dean… None of this is real.” 

“I’m real.” He replied and put your hand on his heart. “My love for you is real.” 

You felt your heart break at those words, your hands were shaking, and you couldn’t stop crying. 

“Out there, he doesn’t love you, I don't love you.” Fake Dean said. “In here, you are the love of my life, YN.” 

You let the fake Dean kiss you one more time before you let him go. “I’m sorry… I can’t stay.” 

“Don’t you want to marry me, YN? You said you loved me.” Fake Dean said as you backed away. “You parents are here, so are mine… we could be so happy together.” 

You shook your head and walked towards the real Dean. “Can I go downstairs? Just to say goodbye.” 

He shook his head and handed you your knife. “You’ve been out too long, YN.” You could see the pain in his eyes. 

You nodded and took a deep breath before turning towards the fake Dean, his own cheeks wet with tears. 

“I’m sorry… I… I love you.” You said and drove the knife into your chest. 

You felt the cold metal when it cut your skin and you fell next to the real Dean, who was kneeling beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As you probably can tell, this fic is coming to an end soon, but I've decided to write one-shots related to this ficverse so let me know if you have any prompts you'd like to see and I may write it :)


	10. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean took some African Dream Root to go into your djinn's dream and bring you back. Did he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This is the last chapter of this fic, but it's a bit shorter than previous chapters, sorry!

Dean rose from the bed with a sharp breath and Sam was next to him in an instant.

“So? Did you get to her?” He asked giving Dean a glass of water. 

“Yeah.” Dean said and immediately stood up to sit next to you. 

It took you a minute, but you slowly opened your eyes to see Jo, Dean and Sam hoovering over you on the bed. 

“A little personal space maybe?” You joked and started coughing before Jo gave you some water. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Jo said and hugged you tightly. 

“Yeah, me too.” You said and smiled at her. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked. 

You looked at Dean who was sitting next to you and blushed when you remembered he had seen your dream. 

“Been better.” You said sitting up, your arm immediately going to your bruised abdomen. “But I’ll be okay.” 

Sam smiled and looked at Jo before they both stood up. 

“So, what was your dream wish?” Jo asked. 

Dean coughed teasingly and you felt your face go red. 

“It’s still a little fuzzy.” You lied and smiled. 

“That’s new.” Sam said confused. “Dean pretty much remembered everything as soon as he came back.” 

“Maybe this djinn worked some mojo on me, I couldn’t remember how to get out.” You said and stood up slowly. “And Dean had told me before.” 

“Huh.” Sam replied and shrugged it off. 

“Anyway, I think we better hit the road, Jo.” You walked towards your bag and felt dizzy, your legs almost giving in under you. 

“Woah, woah.” Dean said and was holding you in his arms in a second. “You gotta slow down, sweetheart.” 

Jo and Sam exchanged looks and smirks as Dean basically carried you bridal style to your bed again. 

“I’m fine, Dean.” You complained, but stayed on your bed, your head still spinning a little. 

“Did you tell Ellen what happened?” You asked Jo. 

She nodded and took a quick photo of you. 

“Hey! I’m all sweaty, you don’t take pictures like that.” You said and tried to grab Jo’s phone. 

“Too late, mom has the picture and knows you’re fine.” She stuck her tongue out with a grin. 

“Send me that photo, will you Jo?” Dean joked. 

You rolled your eyes and glared at them. "I'm going to kill you." 

“First, worry about getting back on your feet, YN.” Jo teased. 

Dean and Sam were smiling at you both. Dean was looking at you with soft and content eyes. He brought you back, you were safe again and he was happy for that. But in the back of his mind he knew he was going to leave again, or make you leave. He couldn’t pull you into his and Sam’s messes, he knew they were into deep. Heaven, Hell and even Purgatory were coming to get them and he needed to keep you safe. 

“Do we still have those fries left? I’m starving.” You said looking at Jo. 

“Nah, sorry. Sam and I ate them while we were waiting.” 

You sighed and heard your stomach growl. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you some food.” Sam said standing up. 

“I’ll come with.” Jo added and they both left the room. 

You and Dean sat in a very awkward silence for a few minutes, you by on your bed and he on the chair. He had seen your fucking djinn wish dream or whatever, and it happened to be your wedding with his as the groom. You were beyond embarrassed and dying didn’t sound so bad right now. 

“So…” 

“So…” Dean repeated. 

“You really saw all of _that_ , huh?” You said with a light chuckle, your hands nervously playing with the hem of your t-shirt. 

Dean smiled and nodded. “I guess I did.” 

You were both in silence again, and this time it was Dean who spoke first. 

“Look, YN… I’m sorry.” He looked down, guilt filling his green eyes. “I acted like an asshole, alright? I’m really sorry.” 

You didn’t know what to say, you didn’t even know what Dean was trying to say. Did the sight of you and him changed his mind? Did the dream freak him out? 

“I’m sorry too.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Dean said and moved closer to you. 

“I do.” You said and sighed. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. I didn’t mean to say you were a bad person, Dean. You’re not.” 

“I kinda was.” He joked and smiled. 

You smiled back and looked down. “I’m also sorry you had to see that… I know that’s not what you want.” 

“Hey.” He said and lifted your chin with his finger, his other hand holding your fidgeting ones. “It’s okay.” 

You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes in comfort. You’d missed him, and you weren’t ready to let go of this moment yet. 

“Listen, YN.” Dean said and looked at you. “I was afraid, okay? I knew what I was feeling for you was more than a casual flirt, and it scared the crap out of me.” 

You felt your heart jump and your hands were sweaty. 

_You gotta be kidding me._

“When you said you had feelings for me, I panicked.” Dean confessed. “Look, I don’t have the best track record, okay? When I get close to people, they get hurt. They die.” You saw the pain and burden in his eyes, his shoulders were slumped forward and his head was down. “You still have a chance to get a regular life, YN.” 

“I don’t want a regular life, Dean.” You said. 

“Everyone wants that.” Dean replied confused. 

“Not me.” You repeated and sighed. “After I left college, I told myself that my classmate’s murder by the poltergeist was a sign… but it was just an excuse.” 

Dean looked at you even more confused than before and you smiled softly at him. 

“I was suffocating, Dean.” You chuckled. “It weighted on me knowing what hid in the dark and not being able to do anything about it.” 

“But you got out.” Dean said. “You were safe.” 

"Yeah, but I was miserable. I couldn't adjust." You confessed. "I was constantly on edge, I was anxious and depressed." 

"I'm sorry, YN." Dean replied and gave you a soft smile. 

“I didn’t want that life. I don’t want that life.” You assured him. “It’s not for me.” 

Dean took a moment to let the information sink in, you could tell he was still fighting with himself internally. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” You said and tightened the grip on his hand. 

“But I need to keep you safe, and that means away from me.” 

You shook your head and placed your hand on his cheek. “That’s for me to decide, and I want to stay with you.” 

Dean sighed and looked up at you again. “But you could get hurt, YN. And if anything happens to you because of me…” 

“Dean, we’re hunters. Getting hurt is kind of the main perk of the job.” You joked. 

“I’m serious, YN.” Dean said. 

“Me too.” You replied and looked him in the eyes. “I chose you back in my dream, I choose you now, and I’d choose you a hundred times over, Dean Winchester.” 

You smiled and leaned in to kiss him and he met you halfway. He moved his hands to your back, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss was everything you dreamed of and more. You felt the intensity of Dean’s feelings in it, and your body relaxed in his arms. Both of you pulled away for some air after a few moments and he kissed the tip of your nose before pressing your foreheads together. 

“I hate to ruin the moment, but I think fake you was a better kisser.” You joked and he laughed earnestly. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re so wrong.” He said teasingly. 

“I’ll guess you’ll just have to prove it.” 

Dean smirked at the challenge and his lips were on yours in a matter of seconds. You laid back on the pillows and pulled him down on top of you while your hands worked on his flannel. He wrapped one hand around your lower back as his other hand moved under the front of your t-shirt, his rough fingers pulling your bralette. 

You felt him grin into the kiss when the hand around your back unclipped your bra. “Did he know how to do that, sweetheart?” He teased. 

You chuckled and shook your head. “I don’t know, you kind of pulled me away before my wedding night, Dean. I only got a kiss.” 

Dean growled and pulled you in for a rough kiss, his hands were rough on your skin, but his touch was careful. 

"Sam and Jo will be back soon." You said in between kisses. 

"We better put on a show then, huh?" He teased and began kissing down your neck, his lips sucking on your soft skin. 

You moaned and bit your lip, you were about to get your t-shirt off before you heard the door open, Jo and Sam stopping in their tracks with bags of food and drinks. 

“Uh, so I guess they made up.” Jo joked and put the bags of food on the table. 

“I just came back from what could’ve been my death, a little privacy maybe?” You said from under Dean. 

“Nope.” Jo said sitting down on the table, Sam laughed as he pulled the food from the bags. 

You rolled your eyes and Dean grunted in frustration before you both separated. 

“This isn’t over.” He teased and spanked you before pulling you in for a kiss. 

You kissed him back and smiled. “You better live up to the reputation, Winchester.” You teased before going to the table to sit next to Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm preparing a Prologue that's basically a PWP chapter lol, will update soon!


	11. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you know what happens in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but life got in the way and I didn't have time or inspiration to write this particular chapter haha. Anyway, enjoy this purely self-indulgent PWP chapter, ya filthy animals!

If you thought your life would be easier after declaring your love for Dean Winchester, you were _so_ wrong. Despite the life changing experience, you were immediately wrapped in a series of events that changed the course of your already ridiculous life.

Soon after you drove back with Jo to The Roadhouse, Garth called Dean with an update on Kevin Tran, a freaking prophet. After that lead went cold and you lost track of Kevin (again), you finally met Charlie Bradbury, a genius hacker who had helped the boys a few months back.

After a few weeks of you hunting non-stop trying to find Kevin, you were exhausted with a capital ‘E’, and you and Dean had barely spent quality time together. And by quality time I mean SEX. You managed to make out when Sam was out, or even get some privacy by renting another room, but the cases you were chasing were too complicated and too important to Cheap Motel TV and Chill. To the most you and Dean had gotten was taking your t-shirt and bra off, you even managed to get Dean’s jeans open, but minutes after that, Charlie called saying she had a new case that might lead to Kevin and Crowley. But it actually didn’t.

So, when you met Dean and Sam’s grandfather, and found the Men of Letters bunker, you were more than grateful. Especially because you and the boys decided to stay under the radar for a while, at least until you knew it was safe and no son of a bitch was up your ass, which could lead to the Men of Letters’ archive to be compromised. A few days after you and Sam realized the archives were too much for just the three of you, Dean called Charlie and she agreed to help you digitize the files and go through them.

“You’re taking the hunter life better than most.” You commented as you and Charlie opened a new box of old files from the basement.

“I mean, I can do that or die… I guess.” She said sarcastically and chuckled.

You nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the library to start reading the files.

“Soooo…” Charlie said in a high-pitched voice, the kind of voice you knew she used when she wanted to get you to spill something.

“What is it, Charlie?” You asked without raising your eyes from the papers in front of you.

Charlie walked over around the table and sat next to you. “So, I know you and Dean haven’t really had quality time lately, how is it going?”

You chuckled and shook your head. You’d only known Charlie for a little over a month, but she was the kind of person who could be friends with anyone. It was tough being a woman and a hunter, that was one of the reasons Jo was your best friend. Charlie was the same in the sense that she understood your perspective every single time, even if she didn’t agree. She was also very youthful and liked the same kind of comics and movies you did, something that made you feel very comfortable with her since the moment you met her.

“We’ve been okay.” You said. “I mean, I wish we had more time to actually _do something_ , but I guess there’s too much work right now.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide and she basically yelled. “Please tell me you’ve had sex in like, the last couple of weeks.”

You ran your palm down your face and chuckled. “We’ve been on Kevin’s trail for months. Then we met with Dean and Sam’s grandfather and found this place. After that we’ve been going through the archive non-stop, plus we’ve been doing some regular hunting. You do the math, but 24 hours a day ain’t enough.”

Charlie looked at you, mouth wide open and sat back on her chair. “Well, we gotta do something about that.”

“What? It’s not like Crowley’s going to stop going after Kevin. These files won’t get read by themselves. And there’s like 10 monsters per hunter in the world right now.” You pinched the bridge of your nose and dropped the pen you were holding.

“But YN, you gotta, you know… do the do, dance the horizontal mambo, jump head first into the pool of pleasure. Or well, Dean’s gotta jump head first into _your_ pool of pleas-.”

“That’s enough, Charlie.” You said laughing. “To be honest, we haven’t really done it, like ever.”

“W-What?!” Charlie yelled again.

“Do I need to repeat all the reasons I mentioned a couple of minutes ago? The world is ending, was ending, or will end, I don’t know anymore.” You said waving your hand dismissively.

“The more reason to get on Dean’s business and ride his brains out!”

“Charlie!”

You were both laughing hard when Sam and Dean walked in with coffee and lunch.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked giving you a cup of coffee and a quick kiss.

“Oh, nothing.” Charlie said. “It’s just that YN was telling me how busy y’all have been the last couple of months.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Dean said with a grunt and passed you a burrito.

“I was thinking, maybe tonight we can go out some place and just have some fun, you know? It’s Friday, we don’t have a case, just these very awful and very interesting files.” She joked.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Sam shrugged. “I think it’s a good idea, we haven’t had time to do anything in months.”

“Then it’s decided then.” Charlie said excitedly and stood up, grabbing you by the arm. “We need to go shopping.”

“What? Why?” You questioned her finishing your coffee.

“When I hit the road, I had to leave behind all my fancy clothes. I won’t catch a date in old jeans and faded t-shirts.”

“I dig the look.” You teased with a wink.

“Shut up, just come with me. I need new jeans and maybe a new flannel too.” Charlie pouted.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed your burrito to go. “Fine, let’s go.”

You turned to kiss Dean and waved as Sam before walking out the bunker with Charlie.

You were on the road to the very tiny mall a few miles from the bunker when you noticed Charlie was looking at you from the passenger’s seat of your car.

“What.” You asked, your eyes on the road.

“You gotta get some lingerie for tonight, YN.”

You chuckled. “For what? We’re going out, and Dean and I will probably be knocked out by midnight.”

“Oh, come on.” Charlie said. “You’re not coming with me and Sam. That was just an excuse to leave you two alone in the bunker for the night.”

“What?” You asked confused.

“Really? We’ve been friends for like, 2 months now, and you can’t pick up on my queues?”

“You literally suggested to go out to relax, how was I supposed to understand you meant _that_.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well, yeah, that’s what I meant. I’ll make sure Sam gets a date tonight.”

“He probably needs one too.” You joked as you parked outside the mall.

First, you went to the department store to try and find Charlie’s outfit for the night. After trying on about 20 pieces, she bought a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a graphic tee with a vintage-looking cat print and a black jacket. Then, she pulled you the only lingerie and underwear store in the mall.

“You gotta try this one on. Also this one, but in black. And this one in pink.” She said excitedly.

“Chill, Charlie.” You joked and followed her around.

You picked a couple of looks before heading to the dressing room. The first one was a black lace bralette and thong set with little sparkles along the edges.

“Nah, that’s not you.” Charlie started with her commentary. “It’s gotta be more sexy, especially because you and Dean haven’t had sex yet.”

You rolled your eyes and went in to change into the other look. You tried on a baby pink silk teddy with black lace edges and an open back.

“I don’t like this, I feel like I’m going to spend too much time undressing.”

“Ditto.” Charlie agreed. “You need something hot, but easily disposable.”

You sighed and went in to try a couple more looks, but none were what you wanted. You were about to give up and get the first lace set when you saw a delicate white lace bralette with a matching garter thong and stockings.

“Woah.” Charlie said when she saw you in it. “If you weren’t taken, I’d abso-fucking-lutely hit on you right now.”

You laughed and looked at yourself in the mirror. “Don’t you think it’s too much? I mean, _white_?”

“Are you kidding? Dean’s going to have a hard on as soon as he sees you in this.”

You laughed again and went to change before going to the cashier. After you paid you and Charlie decided to go for some froyo before returning to the bunker.

“Okay, so the plan is that you feel sick, Dean will obviously choose to stay with you. Sam and I leave, then va-va-boom you change into your killer lingerie look and fuck his brains out.”

You almost choked with your froyo as Charlie said that out loud, especially because there was a family next to you and the mom gave you a nasty look.

“Fine, but let’s just go now, buddy.”

Charlie and you drove back to the bunker and you hit your lingerie bag in your purse as you walked in.

“How was shopping?” Dean asked when he saw you and gave you a short kiss, his arms wrapped around your waist.

“It was fine.” You answered and kissed him again. “Charlie found her clothes, so.”

He smiled and nuzzled your neck, his hot breath on your skin. “And what are _you_ going to wear, sweetheart?”

You could feel him through his jeans and you chuckled. “I don’t know yet. Do you want me to dress up for you?”

He grinned and nodded before squeezing your butt. “Dressing down wouldn’t be a bad option either.”

You laughed and kissed him on the lips before pulling away. “Come on, we have to leave soon.”

He grunted in frustration and followed you to your shared room.

“Go shower, I’ll follow up later.” You said laying down on the bed.

“Don’t you want to join me, sweetheart?” Dean teased as he undressed.

_Wow, he really wants to have sex, huh?_

You pretended to have a headache and shook your head. “I’m not feeling well, I think the froyo Charlie and I ate is not agreeing with me right now.”

“Are you okay?” He asked a bit concerned.

“Yeah, yeah.” You assured him. “I just need to rest a little.”

“Okay, just yell if you need me.”

You gave him a smile and nodded before he went to shower.

 _“Just planted the sickness seed on Dean.”_ You texted Charlie.

_“Great. I’ll make sure we leave by 7 so you can have a full night ;)”_

You chuckled and closed your eyes for a bit wanting to relax.

You weren’t a virgin, you lost your v-card a long time ago. But this was different, it was going to be your first time with Dean. The first time having sex with someone you actually _loved_. In the past, you hooked up with hunter friends and it was good, sometimes even great. You trusted them and you knew it was a no-strings-attached business, which meant no awkward mornings with random people. But you’d never fall in love before, and it scared the living shit out of you.

“Hey.” Dean said softly after he came out of the shower.

“Hi.” You said a bit sleepy.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” You said and stood up. “I just need some water.”

“Okay, I’ll get you some.” Dean offered.

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, I need to check on Charlie and make sure she’s getting ready. You know how distracted she can get.”

Dean chuckled and kissed your cheek before you left.

You knocked on Charlie’s door and she quickly answered. She was already dressed and was working on her hair.

“So, did you convince him to stay back yet?”

“Not quite. I figured I should leave that for last minute, so Sam can’t come up with an excuse not to go.”

“Very smart, YN.” Charlie smiled. “As always.”

You smiled back and heard Sam coming in. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah, just need to get my phone and I’m ready to go.” Charlie said.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

You both nodded and then Charlie turned to you. “Aaaand, action.”

You walked with Charlie towards the kitchen and saw the Winchesters all ready to go out.

“Hey, YN isn’t feeling well.” Charlie said with a pout.

“Yeah, you guys go and have a drink for me.” You said with half a smile.

“Are you okay?” Dean said and was immediately next to you testing your temperature with the back of his hand on your forehead.

“I’m fine, Dean.” You chuckled. “Just not feeling myself, that’s all.”

“Alright, I’m staying with you then.” He said taking his jacket off.

“What? No, Dean.” You said. “You deserve a night off.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “We can’t just leave you alone, YN. What if something else happens?”

_Wow, she’s really trying isn’t she?_

“She’s right. I’m staying, don’t argue.”

You sighed and nodded. “Fine. But you two go have some fun, okay?”

Sam and Charlie hugged you two goodbyes before they left in her car.

“Do you want some soup? Tea maybe? How about some of the leftover pie?” Dean kept asking.

“Relax, Dean.” You chuckled and kissed his temple. “I just need to rest a bit.”

“Okay, I’ll tuck you in then.”

“What am I, a six-year-old?” You joked. “Just wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Dean watched you walk back into your room and opened the fridge to get a beer.

As soon as you reached your bedroom you locked the door and pulled the lingerie bag out from the back of your closet. You took a very quick shower to freshen up and put on the set. After combing and messing your hair about ten times, you decided to just walk out before Dean came by worrying about you.

_It’s going to be fine, YN. Relax._

You slowly opened the door and walked out towards the kitchen, Dean was leaning against the kitchen isle with his back to you.

“Hey.” You said and bit your lip waiting for Dean’s reaction.

“Hey, do you want a be-“

Dean’s voice cracked when he saw you. His mandible was basically on the floor and his eyes were wide open. You couldn’t see it yet, but his cock was chubbing in his pants at the sight of you in that hot lingerie set.

“W-Woah…” He managed to say after a few moments.

“Thanks?” You joked and walked closer towards him.

“I thought you were sick.” He said breathlessly, his eyes roaming your body up and down.

“That was a lie, Dean.” You chuckled.

Dean grinned and his hands hanged on your hips as soon as he got close enough to touch you. “Yeah, I figured.”

You let his hands wander up your sides as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I take it you like it?” You teased, your lips hoovering over Dean’s.

“You have _no_ idea, sweetheart.” Dean said before pressing his lips against yours.

It was a tender kiss, despite how desperate you both were. Dean kept the pace slow for a moment until you parted your lips and pressed your hot tongue over his lip with a moan.

“ _Fuck_ , YN.” He replied breathlessly and pushed you against the counter. “You’re so hot, baby.”

You grinned and his lips were back on you before you knew it. His hands reaching up to your breasts, cupping and squeezing them over the thin fabric. You opened your legs and ran your hand down his chest to his crotch.

“Happy to see me?”

Dean grinned and bit your lower lip teasingly before pulling away slightly. “We’re both very happy to see you.”

You chuckled and kissed him again, your hands working to take off his flannel. “Let’s go to our room.”

Without saying a word, Dean picked you up bridal style and basically ran towards your bedroom and kicked the door closed. Once inside, he put you down by the foot of the bed and pressed his lips on yours before he took his t-shirt off.

“You’re so hot, Dean.” You said when he was finally shirtless, his abs had gone a bit softer with all the years of bad sleep and junk food, but that only made you want him more. He was broad and strong and could basically throw you against a wall if he really wanted you.

Dean’s hands went to your ass as you worked on his jeans and belt, his fingers teasing your cunt from behind.

“Fuck, your pussy is so hot, sweetheart.” Dean said with a raspy voice and started kissing down your neck, his hands now working on your bra.

You moaned and whimpered as Dean worked his magic on your neck and chest. As soon as he had your bra off, he darted his tongue out to circle of your nipple and sucked on it right after.

“Dean… fuck.” You moaned again. “That feels so good.”

He smirked and lapped his tongue over your other nipple, his hand teasing the front of your crotch over your lace panties. He pushed you down on the mattress and took his own pants, boots and socks off before jumping on you. His first instinct was to kiss your lips again, his hands holding your hips steady as he thrust his own against yours. You felt his hard cock against your cunt, and it made you moan his name, your body heating up quickly.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean.” You said and bit your lip with need.

Dean growled and kissed you hard again before moving down. His lips were all over you. On your neck, your collarbones, your tits, your stomach and he kept going lower and lower. He sat on his knees and licked his lips at the sight of you before kissing down your inner thighs, his light stubble teasing your senses along with his hot lips and tongue.

“You look so fucking hot like this, YN.” Dean said and teased your cunt with a light kiss over your panties.

“Fuck, Dean.” You replied breathlessly with a needy tone. “Please.” You pleaded.

That made Dean grin and he pressed the tip of his index finger over the already damp lace. “You're wet for me already, aren’t you?”

You nodded and bit your lower lip. “I know you want it too, Dean.”

He smirked and pulled your panties to the side with his finger before lightly running his tongue over your wet slit. You responded with a breathless moan, one of your hands fisting the sheets under you. Dean was encouraged by your reaction and licked your cunt one more time, but always making sure to avoid your clit. He wanted to make it good and make it last for you.

“I love the pretty sounds you make, sweetheart.” Dean said and licked his lips before pulling your panties off. “I’m keeping this as a souvenir.”

You grinned and spread your legs for him, your hands running up your inner thighs, one of your fingers teasing your cunt. He was fixated on you and your body, his cock twitching inside his boxers as he saw you suck on your wet finger.

“Fuck, YN. That was so hot.” He confessed and was on your lips with a hard kiss again, tasting your cunt on your tongue.

He went down between your legs again and eased his tongue into your cunt making you squirm under him. He expertly sucked your folds and pressed hard kisses on them before moving to your needy clit. He made you moan loudly when he ran the tip of his tongue over your sensitive bud, your whole body shaking.

“D-Don’t stop…” You pleaded and pulled at his hair as he continued with his tongue and lips. “Don’t fucking stop.”

You saw Dean grin with the corner of your eyes before he pushed his tongue back inside you, his thumb running quick circles over your clit. Your body was so ready for release and Dean knew it by the sweet sounds you were making and how tight your hand was on his hair.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Dean said pressing his thumb harder over your clit, his motions quicker now. “Come for me and I’ll fuck you with my fat cock.”

You felt his tongue running up and down your folds and pushing in as his thumb worked diligently on your clit and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. You let go of his hair and clenched the sheets underneath you as you came _hard_. Your body was shaking in pleasure, your back was arched, and your lips were loudly moaning Dean’s name like a mantra. Dean let you ride your orgasm and slowed down his thumb when he felt you twitch. He licked your cunt a couple more times before sucking on his drenched fingers with a grin.

“You taste so good, YN.” He teased and kissed you again, this time more slowly but with the same passion.

“I fucking love your mouth.” You said in between breaths and he chuckled. “Now, weren’t you going to fuck me?”

Dean smirked and hungrily kissed you, his stubble leaving wet trails over your chin and neck. You ran your hands over his strong torso and then over his _very_ hard cock. He grunted when you trailed your nails over his boxers and bucked his hips forward.

“I wanna suck your dick, Dean.” You said and smiled.

“Fuck, YN.” He replied and nuzzled your neck. “Next time, alright? I’m not going to last long if you go down on me with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You felt your cunt twitch at his tone and you nodded. He stood up to take his boxers off and then he was all over you again. Dean laid over you on his elbows and kissed you passionately, his hot body was pressed against yours and his leaking cock was trapped in between. He groaned when you thrust your hips up, the friction on his cock feeling too good.

“You ready, baby?” He asked looking into your eyes.

“Yes.” You nodded and spread your legs a little more to give him more room.

Without taking his eyes off of yours he aligned his cock to your cunt and pressed the leaking tip over your clit making you shudder, then he ran it up and down in between your wet folds, his face giving away his need. He kissed you again as he slowly thrust inside you, his body stiff trying to control his motions.

“F-Fuck…” He grunted and pressed his forehead to yours, his breath hitching. “You’re so fucking tight, sweetheart.”

You moaned as he breached your cunt and wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs bent at his sides. “Please, fuck me.”

Dean chuckled and kissed your lips lightly. “And I thought you were the patient one in the relationship.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Winchester.” You said and thrust your hips forward making him moan.

Dean grinned at you and thrust back hard, his arms wrapping around and under you keeping you flushed to his body. He picked up his pace and was fucking you restlessly, his hips pushing forth making you moan louder than you were going to admit later.

“F-Fuck, yes.” You said in between breaths. “Right there.”

Dean nuzzled your neck and started fucking you harder and faster, the arch of his cock pressing over your G-spot with each motion, his pelvis rubbing and hitting your clit perfectly. You scratched your nails down his back and Dean moaned in your ear, you grinned and did it again, this time squeezing his butt cheeks in the process.

“Such a pretty ass.” You teased and he growled.

You could feel Dean was close, his breaths were more erratic, and his hips were moving more carelessly now.

“Come inside me, Dean.” You moaned in his ear. “Come in my cunt, baby.”

That seemed to encourage Dean and he put one hand between your bodies, right on your clit. “You. First.”

You moaned and bit your lower lip as Dean rubbed his finger over your clit along with his deep, hard thrusts. He pulled back to look at you and grinned as he continued his merciless pace.

“Don’t close your eyes, sweetheart. I wanna see you.”

His words and the dominance of his tone drove you over the edge again and you came hard on his cock. You managed to keep your eyes open for a couple of seconds, but the sensations were too much and you rolled your head back, your hands fisting the pillows and sheets under you and your toes curling. Dean’s voice cracked when your cunt clenched around his cock and he came hard with a groan. He rode his orgasm and kept thrusting into your pussy, his cock twitching inside you and shooting big loads of cum.

“F-Fuck, baby.” Dean said after a few moments trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah.” You replied with a smirk.

You kissed again and he nuzzled your neck before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to you. You both laid there catching your breath for a minute before he turned and pulled you closer.

“I love you.” He said looking into your eyes and kissed your temple.

“You’re just running high on endorphins.” You chuckled.

“I mean it, YN.” Dean said seriously, his eyes were warm and full of love.

You smiled and kissed his lips softly before lightly kissing his nose. “I love you too, Dean.”

He smiled and took a deep breath before relaxing in your arms.

“We should clean up. And pee.” You said, but not really wanting to get up.

“What are you? Dr. Healthy Sex?” He joked and grunted.

“I just don’t want to sleep on a wet bed.” You said and sat up.

“Fine.” Dean said defeated.

You were about to stand up when you realized your stockings were still on, I mean all messed up, but still on. You looked at Dean and he just grinned.

“What? I like the look.” He said with a shrug.

You chuckled and smacked his ass on your way to the bathroom. “Yeah, you _definitely_ live up to your reputation, Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this fic!


End file.
